Experiment 628
by Moonspots
Summary: With Stitch's birthday coming Lilo and Stitch are frantic to have everything ready. When experiment 628, or Patch, is activated Stitch finds himself second best. Lilo loves the kind and funny experiment, but Patch has a dark side only Stitch knows about. Can Stitch save Lilo before it's too late?
1. The box

I don't own any of the original Lilo and Stitch characters. This is my very first story. I really hope you like it! Sorry the begining is kinda slow, but bare with me. I promise that it gets better as you go on! Please review.

**Chapter 1**

**The Box**

Lilo jumped out of bed and raced over to Stitch. He slept peacefully in his bed. He was curled into a small ball, his ears sticking out cutely.

"Wake up!" She exclaimed poking his shoulder roughly.

Stitch jerked awake. He rubbed his eyes and threw off his blanket. Lilo smiled at him as he rubbed his sleepy eyes.

"Good morning," The blue experiment yawned stretching.

"Today is a busy day, Stitch," Lilo explained walking towards the door.

"Stitch birthday is 3 days!" He agreed following.

The two toke the elevator down to the ground level of the house. As Lilo walked into the kitchen, Stitch climbed up to the ceiling. Pleakly was wearing a tan apron and flipping a pancake. Lilo climbed into a chair and watched Pleakly. His one eye seemed to bulge even more than usual today. His body resembled a noddle, sometimes Lilo called him that behind his back.

"These earth foods are also so unique," He thought allowed flipping a pancake up into Stitch's mouth.

"Are you almost done? We have to get ready for Stitch's birthday?" Lilo complained swinging her legs back and forth from the chair.

"Party! I want to help!" Pleakly shouted flipping another pancake to Stitch, "Where are all the pancakes going?"

Stitch laughed, dropped to the floor, and climbed to the seat next to Lilo's. Pleakly set the remaining pancakes on the table, and within moments they had been devoured. Stitch licked his lips, he wanted more. Lilo didn't seem to though. She hopped down from the chair and ran to the coat rack. Stitch followed her happily.

"Tell Nani we'll be back before lunch!" Lilo yelled grabbing her rain coat and slipping on her rain boots.

Lilo turned the knob and pushed open the door. Stitch ran right out the slightly ajar door into the pouring rain. He shivered slightly. Lilo closed the door behind her and skipped down the stairs. Rain bounced of the stairs. A lone frog croaked from the shady forest. The forest itself seemed pretty scary. He was glad he didn't live in there.

"First we have to mail these invitations to all our guests, and then we have to order your cake, next we have to pick up some balloons," Lilo told Stitch in a matter-of-fact tone.

The two made their way to the post office, then to the bakery, and finally to the store. Stitch enjoyed spending time with Lilo. She seemed to be in a paticualrly good mood today.

"It's almost noon, we better head back," Lilo said walking out of the store.

Stitch nodded. Lilo noticed the rain had lightened up a bit. They jogged the rest of the way home in an effort to stay drier.

"We're home!" Lilo declared running the house with her muddy boots.

Nani poked her head out from the kitchen. She looked exhausted and she was rubbing the side of her hair was pulled back into a low ponytail. Dark circles were plastered under her brown eyes. Nani quickly looked over the two soggy friends. Nani then noticed the muddy foot prints leading up to Lilo.

"Lilo, take off your boots," Nani begged.

"Oh, ah, sorry," She apologized pulling her boots off.

Stitch shook his wet fur dry. He let out an uneasy laugh after receiving a glare from Nani. He patted the area he had soaked.

"Help me set the table, and then we can eat," Nani commanded.

Lilo and Stitch helped Nani set the table and then quickly gobbled down their food. She had grilled, for like the first time in her life. Bonus, it didn't tasted like crap!

"I'll be right back Stitch, I need to go find the wrapping paper," Lilo explained hoping out of her chair.

Lilo ran to the closet and yanked open the door. She dug through the various junk in there. A sigh escaped her lips when she realized it wasn't in there. Suddenly Lilo remembered Jumba having mentioned wrapping paper earlier this week when he was talking about one of his gadgets. She climbed the stairs and rushed into his room.

It was full of all sorts of dangerous looking equipment. Papers littered the gloomy floor. The curtains were sealed shut. Lilo glanced around the pig sty of a room. She quickly opened and went through everything in his room. There was still no wrapping paper anywhere. She was about to leave when something caught her eye. It was a small metal box, no bigger than her hand. Lilo picked it off the shelf. It read _do not open._

"This must be Stitch's birthday present!" Lilo thought out loud. She flew down the stairs and quickly hid it in her coat pocket.

"Lilo?" Stitch called from the kitchen.

"Coming!" Lilo yelled back walking into the kitchen.

"Found wrapping paper?" Stitch asked finishing off his 5th hamburger.

"No," Lilo sighed, "Let's just go get some,"

"Okay," He said hopping down and running to the door.

Lilo grabbed her shiny yellow rain coat and slid into her boots. Nani waved from the kitchen along with Pleakly. Stitch yanked open the door and walked bright blue sky seemed to shine, as though refreshed from the short rain. A bird chirped in the distance.

"It's not raining anymore," Lilo commented holding out her hand as if to prove it.

Stitch splashed in a small puddle. Droplets of water sprayed in every direction. He laughed and started stomping around. A few hit an impateint Lilo.

"Come on Stitch," Lilo called walking away from him. Stitch glanced up, mid stomp, and then ran to catch up with Lilo.

"Big day, I know," Stitch said before Lilo could.

"Yup, tomorrow we have to do all sorts of stuff. First-," She was in mid-sentence when she tripped over a crack in the side walk. She hit the ground. The small box of Jumba's fell out of her pocket. It cracked open and a small golf ball sized blue ball that had the number 628 rolled out.

A chorus of snickers filled the air before Lilo could react. She glanced up. A girl with firey red hair and red glasses looked down on her. Three girls stood behind her, all glaring at Lilo.

"Look, Weirdlo fell down." Myrtle laughed.

"Yeah," The girls behind her mocked in an annoying tone.

Embarresed, Lilo quickly pushed herself up and brushed the dirt off her hands. She put on a fake smile. Lilo had completely forgotten about the new experiment pod.

"Um, hey Myrtle," Lilo winced shyly.

"You're too weird to be near me. Even your clothes look weird today. Let's go," Myrtle decided biking through a puddle. It splashed Lilo and Stitch. Suddenly a small glow emited from the ball and it began to grow larger.

"Stitch!" Lilo cried.

An alien that strongly resembled Stitch stood in front of them. It was dark purple with lighter purple markings. It was about ½ a foot larger then Stitch was. Instead of two retractable arms it had four, totaling 6 arms all together. Four spike protruded from his back. The first spike was the shortest, second longest, and the thrid and fourth were equal two antenna on his head sparked with electricity. Unlike 627, his head wasn't coned shaped , it resembled Stitch's more. In fact, 628 and Stitch looked very similar. Also instead of the stitch like patterns on his back he had patches.

Lilo ran behind Stitch in fear. Stitch extended his retractable arms and antenna. He growled in the most menacing way he could. The experiment toke a step towards them. Stitch narrowed his eyes and bared his jaws.

"Stitch, this is one of Jumba's new experiments, remember 627?" Lilo warned.

Stitch grimaced, he remember 627 all to well.

"I mean no harm," 628 suddenly spoke out. He retracted his arms, spikes and antenna.

Stitch and Lilo were totally caught of guard. They exchanged a glanced and Stitch relaxed.

"You can talk?" Lilo asked stepping out from behind Stitch.

"Of course, can't we all? And I apologize if I frightened you," He said.

"It's okay, my name's Lilo and this is Stitch," Lilo explained motioning to Stitch.

Stitch held out his hand, leaned forward, and smiled.

"Hi," He said.

"Um, hello, 626," 628 said as if he were speaking to something that he was much better then.

"His name is Stitch," Lilo repeated, "What's your name?"

"I'm afraid I don't have one," 628 said after pondering for a moment.

"That's okay, I'll just call you Patch, 'cause the markings on your back look like patches," She explained pointing to them.

"Patch," He repeated smiling.

"So you're not evil? Jumba's experiments are usually all evil," Lilo asked.

"Hmmm, no I suppose not," Patch replied.

"Cool, now lets get back to my house so we can find your true place," She declared leading the way.

The walk home was slower. Lilo mostly talked to Patch on the way there, and Stitch just listened. Stitch already didn't like Patch, there was something that was just off about him. He'd have to ask Jumba when they got back.

"This is our house," Said Lilo running up the stairs.

Patch was about to follow her, but Stitch cut in front of him. Patch narrowed his eyes at Stitch, but didn't say anything. Lilo flung open the door and this time remembered to talk her boots off. Stitch climbed to ceiling. Patch walked behind Lilo.

Pleakly poked his out from the kitchen. His face showed horror as he spotted Patch.

"Oh no!" He shrieked, "You've brought another one in!"

After hearing Pleakly, the purple experiment narrowed his eyes. He glanced up at Stitch who was watching the scene from the ceiling. In the background he could hear Lilo fighting with Pleakly but his attention was on Stitch. Stitch turned and glanced at Patch. In unison both there eyes flashed red.


	2. Patch

**Chapter 2**

**Patch**

Suddenly, Stitch dropped from the ceiling onto Pleakly's head. He pulled at his antenna viciously. Pleakly let out a shriek and tried pulling Stitch off of him. Stitch jumped off her and started hurling dishes across the room. He let out a shrill laughed and flipped the ran from the room screaming bloody-murder.

"Stitch!" Lilo yelled running at him desperately.

Patch was surprised, this little girl shouldn't be putting her life in danger to stop the stupid experiment. He was damaging her stuff, shouldn't she be mad at him. Patch snapped out of his day dream and ran ahead of Lilo. His lips peeled back into a snarl.

"I'll stop _it,"_ He said pronouncing it loudly.

The antenna on his head sparked, and a flash of electricity hit Stitch. Stitch toppled over, briefly stunned. Patch tried to hid the smug look on his face. Lilo looked completely horrified by the whole innceident.

"No!" Lilo exclaimed running to Stitch.

"Naga Boofita," Stitch moaned rubbing his head.

"Not cool? Not cool of you to ruin Lilo's house," Patch growled.

"Are you okay?" Lilo asked ignoring Patch.

"Nagga," Stitch said shaking his head.

Lilo stared at him anxiously. She hoped he was okay. The last time something like this happened, they almost lost Stitch. She helped her friend up, not looking at Patch. She knew he was just trying to help, but he had hurt Stitch.

Patched inwardly grimaced. He was supposed to make Lilo get mad at Stitch. It was fun to ruin things, familys especially. What was the use of controlling other experiments if he couldn't get what he wanted out of it?

Just then, Jumba walked down the stairs. He stared at the fragments of plates and cups at the ground for a moment. He then spotted Patch. Jumba looked as though someone had knocked the air right out of him.

"628?" Jumba asked totally confused.

"Jumba," Patched stated," And my name is Patch now."

"Um, Jumba, can you check Stitch with that one machine? He's acting funny. I'm going to show Patch my room," Lilo explained walking towards Patch.

Patch hid a happy expression. He stared at Stitch. He looked as though he had just been hit by lightening, well in a way he had. Now he would have some time to make Lilo like him more than Stitch. It was fun to see the little abomination struggle.

"Very well, come on 626," Jumba said leading Stitch outside.

Stitch followed glancing back. He walked Lilo guide Patch to the Elevator. It looked like they were talking, and he heard Patch laugh. Stitch felt a pang of jealousy. Patch was just a stuck up dumby-head. Stitch knew that Patch had done something to him, making Stitch bad again.

Jumba and Stitch walked in silence. Jumba was trying to figure out how 628 could have gotten activated. He was one nasty experiment. Stitch stared up at the sky. He gazed at the cotton like clouds. One of them resembled him, but it was slowly changing to look like Patch. He shook his head.

The giant red and white stripped ship looked forlorn. The grass was still wet from the rain earlier today and Stitch could see worms poking there head through the mud. The small alien glanced up at Jumba. Jumba just stared ahead, deep in thought.

"Jumba?" Stitch asked as they walked to the door.

"Yes, 626?" Jumba asked glancing at him.

"Nothing wrong with Stitch. Patch make Stitch bad," He tried explaining.

"I know. 628 is a crafty little experiment. He is not as strong, nor durable as you are. He may be bigger but all power the he posses that he shares with you are weaker then yours. for instance, 628 can only lift 2,500 times weight. He shoots electricity and freezes things with his breath, telekenisis, along with a few other things. But what makes him deadly is 628's ability to control other experiments." Jumba sighed, stopping and staring at Stitch.

"Stitch not be controlled?" He asked.

"There is one way, but it is difficult," Jumba said nodding.

"Show Stitch," He demanded," Please?"

Jumba led the way into the air ship. It looked very cozy from the time Pleakly turned it into a bed and not breakfast. Stitch gazed around the ship before climbing to the ceiling. He followed Jumba to a room. It was rather tidy, besides a few stray papers on the floor. Jumba made his way over to a desk. He flipped on the lamp.

On the desk were blueprints of Patch. On the side it listed all his powers. It also gave a little bit of insight into the alien. Stitch dropped onto the desk and picked up the blueprints. The word were all written in a language from space. Stitch could read it though and he read most of the writting.

"Where is it?" He asked glancing around.

"In here," Jumba said opening up desk drawer.

In his large hands was a small vial. About 15 pills were inside. They were each baby blue and small enough to swallow. Stitch reached for the bottle, but Jumba pulled it away.

"I must warn you, taking pill does not ensure that you will be immune. You have to have enough will power to fend him off," Jumba warned.

Stitch nodded, snatching the pills. He grabbed one and swallowed it. He waited a moment to see if it would have any dramatic effect, but it didn't.

"Now lets get back to house," Jumba said.

Jumba carried the pills. He was probably going to put them in his room. Stitch ran ahead of Jumba. He needed a moment to sort out what had just happened in his head.

* * *

Lilo burst into laughter, clutching her sides. Patch smiled and held his hand up. Lilo high-fived it and smiled.

"You're great!" She shouted jumping up.

She paused for a moment and then walked over to her bed. She pulled a picture out from under her pillow. Lilo held it in to her heart and then studied it. In the picture was a family of four. A little girl sat on a palm tree, smiling at her parents. The father held a ukulele. A teenage Nani smiled up at her sister along with her mother. They were all so happy. The picture had been torn at the edges though.

"This is my ohana," She said showing his the picture.

Patch toke the picture from her. He noticed that Stitch had been taped on. The blue trogh was laying back on a beach. Patch growled. Stitch didn't need to be one there. He could change that though. He could make that him. Lilo looked so happy in the picture, and those people must be her parents.

"Where are your parents?" He asked handing it back to her.

"Its was rainy and my parents decided to go for ride…" She trailed off, tears in her eyes.

"Don't cry," He soothed her patting her shoulder.

Lilo turned her head and noticed Stitch standing there, watching.

"Stitch!?" She asked surprised, "Are you okay?"

She ran up to him and gave him a big hug. Stitch nodded at her, but he felt hurt. Was he being irrational? He shouldn't be jealous of Patch, they would find his one true place soon. Then he would be out of there house. Stitch turned and saw Patch staring at him. Stitch held the stare for a moment, than returned his attention back to Lilo.

"Lilo, Jumba hurt." He said not looking at her.

Stitch had ran ahead of Jumba. He was anxious to get back to Lilo. Jumba didn't seem to care though, he just wanted to admire the fine Hawiian scenery. Then a sudden crack, and Jumba was hurt. There was also a buzz of electricity. When Stitch turned around to see what had happened, all that was left was Jumba in a few earthquake cracks. Stitch really hadn't taken the time to examine what had happened, he was too busy trying to help Jumba. Jumba seemed to be knocked out cold.

"What? Where is he?" Her voice cracked as she asked.

"In ship, with Pleakly," Stitch explained.

Lilo quickly put the picture back and ran to the elevator. Stitch and Patch followed. The two glared at each other. Patch's eyes blinked red. Suddenly, Stitch felt unimaginable pain in his head. It felt as though someone were trying to stab it. The world was swirling, and he was too light-headed to do anything but stand there. Stitch started to push the pain away, and to his surprise, the pain dulled to an ache. Everything came back to him.

Stitch toke a deep breathe in and leaned against the side of the now still elevator. It hadn't felt like that the last time Patch had taken control of him. Patch stared at Stitch in disbelief. Lilo glanced at the two and then stepped out of the elevator. Stitch quickly followed his friend, he felt satisfied that he wasn't just a puppet anymore.

Lilo ran out the door with Stitch and Patch following close behind. They made their way to the spaceship. When they reached multiple fissures in the ground, they stopped. Stitch bent down and examined the fissures.

"This is weird," Lilo decided.

Stitch realized that the cracks looked familiar. He leaned to take a closer look. Richter! His cousin was able to create earthquakes with a simple smack of his tail. Richter made this earthquake, but why? Stitch glared at Patch. He didn't know how, but Patch had found a way to injure Jumba.

"Lilo, I need to tell you something," Stitch confessed.

"What?" Lilo questioned.

"Patch actually evil. He control other experiments and make them do bad," Stitch explained glaring at Patch.

Patch looked flabbergasted. Lilo glanced between the two held his glare. She seemed to be leaning towards Patch's side, oddly enough.

"Is that true?" Lilo asked staring at Patch, hurt.

"Of course not! That A-Stitch, is lying. That's like impossible," Patch protested, sounding weirdly convincing.

"He even made Stitch bad," He begged, staring at Lilo.

"Stitch I think you're being irrational. I think something might have gone wrong, and you just imagined that Patch did it." Lilo reasoned shrugging.

Stitch was about to reply, when the pounding in his head returned. He could feel Patch in his head, looking at his thoughts. Fear gripped Stitch. He fought him off, but it was too late. He had seen Stitch's mind. Some parts of it were searched through, but not all. Stitch felt his hatred for Patch growing.

"Aye," Stitch moaned clutching his head and teetering.

"Come on, we have more important things to worry about right now," Lilo urged.

She hopped over the cracks. Stitch stole a glance at Patch. He was grinning like there was no tomorrow. Stitch felt his heart drop. It was hopeless, he was second best now. Why would Lilo want him when she could have his upgrade.

Stitch's ear fell. He stared longingly at the back of Lilo's head. He could win Lilo back, then she wouldn't need Patch anymore. Stitch sighed, he wished Patch had never been activated.

After a few minutes, they made it to the ship. Lilo and Stitch, followed by Patch went into the ship. It seemed to be even more errie than before. Someone really needed to turn a light on.

"Pleakly?" Stitch called.

"Stitch! You're back!" Pleakly called in a high-pitched voice.

Stitch nodded walked into the room. Jumba lay on the bed. It was weird to see him like this. Stitch slowly approached Jumba. His face looked pale and he was bruised and cut. All four of his eyes were sealed shut.

"Jumba?" Stitch whispered uncomfortably.

"Will he be okay?" Lilo asked, looking very scared.

"He should be, but he'll be out for about a week," Pleakly explained.

_Great_, Stitch thought. Now nobody will be able to convince Lilo about Patch. He'll just control all the other experiments. And the have a lot to do with the party coming up, much less deal with Patch. Stitch covered his hands with his face. He hoped Pleakly was wrong.

Inviting a bunch of experiments over to a party with an experiment who would turn them evil, not good. It looks like Stitch would have to figure out this by himself.


	3. A helpful bottle

**Chapter 3**

**A Helpful Bottle**

Stitch anxiously followed Lilo. Patch and Lilo walked side-by-side. Stitch quickly ran to the other side of Lilo, and fell in step with her. Lilo was frowning, if Jumba was out than that meant that if they discovered another experiment it would be up to them to find out what it could really do. It was deathly silent.

Patch opened his mouth like he was about to saw something, then closed it. Stitch glared at Patch.

"Why don't Lilo trust Stitch?" Stitch suddenly asked.

"I trust you Stitch," Lilo protested, she stopped walking, and looking at him.

Patch smirked. He had a feeling that Stitch wasn't going to win this fight. Lilo furrowed her brows. Stitch was just jealous of Patch, like he had been of Mr. Stenchy. Maybe she wasn't paying enough attention to him.

"Then why don't you believe Stitch?" He pressed crossing his arms.

"Because I think you are just jealous of Patch and are sick." Lilo snapped.

Stitch almost flinched. He looked hurt. He then narrowed his eyes and his face hardened.

"Fine," Stitch growled turning the other way.

An awkward silence filled the air for a moment.

"Nagga," Stitch muttered, running ahead of them.

"Stitch," Lilo sighed shaking her head.

She turned to Patch, "He'll get over it. He is just upset because of Jumba."

Lilo hugged herself tighter. Maybe she was trying to convince herself more than Patch. She could trust him more, but maybe he was wrong.

Stitch ran all the way to Lilo's house. He was sad that Lilo didn't trust him, but he needed a reason to get away. He quickly bolted into the house. Stitch quickly waved at Nani hoped up the steps. He paused for a moment. He couldn't remember where he'd put it. The blue experiment sighed and headed towards Jumba's room. Stitch began to go through everything. After pulling our several drawers and emptying many containers, Stitch found what he was looking for.

He clutched the bottle of pills closely. There was only about 15 in there. It seemed wrong that he would have to choice which experiments should be able to resist Patch, but it was a few, or none.

Stitch glanced around before running back out the door.

"Stitch, do you know whe-" Nani began, but stopped after he shut the door.

Nani sighed and resumed cooking. Stitch glanced back at the house. He hurried to town. He really didn't want Lilo to know what he was doing. She would probably just be mad at him and tell him that he was just imagining it .

Stitch glanced around in time. He had in mind a few experiments that he wanted to make immune. He began to make his way towards the shore. Suddenly Myrtle and her friends rode around the bend.

"Ew, look, it's Lilo's weird and ugly dog." She laughed.

Stitch growled. He noticed she was riding a bike. He smirked. Stitch pushed her out of the bike and stole it.

"Hey! You stole my bike," She whined bursting into tears.

Stitch felt a bit guilty, but he would return it. Besides, she should pay for being so mean to Lilo. He could move much faster this way and he quickly reached the lighthouse.

"Sparky?" Stitch called, jumping off the bike.

There was a bright flash of electricity. A yellow experiment whizzed down stairs. It flashed a smile at Stitch. It resembled Stitch, but there were a few differences. It had a slightly stouter body, and long antenna. Its eyes were dark blue. Sparky also had a longer tail.

"Cousin!" Stitch declared, giving his relative a hug.

"This is important," Stitch handed him a blue pill, " swallow it."

Sparky glanced at Stitch and them swallowed it. Stitch smiled. Good, now 14 more to go.

Stitch continued to hand out the pills to his ohana. Yin, Yang, Rector, and Slugger were a few of the other experiments. Finally Stitch went to go visit Angel. When the pink experiment saw him, she gave him a tight hug. The two smiled. Angel was a female version of Stitch. Her antenna were slightly longer and she did have a heart shaped locket of white fur on her chest though.

She gave him a light kiss on the check. Stitch smiled and grabbed one of the blue pills. He held it out for her to take it. She picked it up and examined it. Her eyes questioned him, but Stitch just willed her to trust him. Angel let out a sigh and swallowed.

"Thank you," Stitch said giving her a hug.

"Stitch need to go, butt will see you at party," He explained getting into the bike.

Angel waved at him and blew him a kiss as he went. Stitch let out a love-struck sigh. He wished he could spend more time with Angel, but he and Lilo were busy.

Meanwhile, Lilo and Patch made their way back home. Lilo found it was easy to talk to Patch without Stitch around. She did feel bad though. Lilo hoped that he would forgive her. Weirdly, when they got back he wasn't there.

"Nani, have you seen Stitch?" Lilo asked glancing in Jumba's room.

"Yeah, he was here earlier, but he left in a hurry after going through Jumba's room," She explained.

Patch opened the door to Jumba's room. It was in even messier than before. Lilo felt bad going through Jumba's room when he was sick, but she needed to know what he was looking for. She glanced around. It didn't seem like anything had been taken. Maybe he had stashed something in here?

"I wonder why he was in here," Lilo wondered staring at all the cool gadgets.

"He probably toke something dangerous. It is in his genetics to be evil," Patch suggested.

"Just because he is programmed to be evil, doesn't mean he is," Lilo replied defensively.

"I know, it's just that I couldn't think of anything else he would take," Patch lied.

Patch could think of exactly one thing that he thought Stitch would take. He must be giving something to the other experiments to make it so they were also hard to control. No matter, after they fell asleep, it was barely possible to resist. It was fun to play puppet master. He liked watching that stupid trough struggle for Lilo's affection. He hadn't even been here a whole day and he was already winning her over.

Lilo sighed. It was also obvious she still cared about him though. In a matter of time he would only be a memory.

"Maybe he's in town," Lilo sounded hopeful as she turned to walk out of the room.

"Maybe," Patch followed her.

Stitch returned Myrtle's bike to her house after he gave away the remaining pills. It was nice that his cousins had so much faith in him. Stitch ran home. He hoped he hadn't worried Lilo. Suddenly a familiar red car drove by.

"Stitch?" A voice called.

Stitch turned to face the car. It was now doing a u-turn. Lilo waved to him from the passengers seat. Patch sat in the drivers seat with a grim face. _That stung _Stitch couldn't help but think. They stopped next to Stitch. Stitch narrowed his eyes at Patch.

"I drive," He growled.

"Looks like you have to hop in the back," Lilo shrugged.

Stitch smiled and climbed into the drivers seat. He laughed drove them back home.

"Oh no!" Lilo cried, "We forgot all about the party!"

"Not Stitch," Stitch said handing her some wrapping paper.

"Thanks Stitch, You're the best," She said giving him a high-five.


	4. The Lighthouse

**Chapter 4**

**The Lighthouse**

"It's been a long day," Lilo yawned.

Stitch nodded in agreement. After Stitch had handed out all the pills they still had to go and get some of the party materials. Patch hadn't seemed very happy when Stitch had showed up, but who cared? Lilo stretched and climbed into her bed.

Stitch climbed into his own bunk. He glanced at Patch, who awkwardly stood in the middle of the room. Lilo opened up the top of the room. Stars twinkled in the night sky.

"Um I'll find you a place to sleep," Lilo told Patch hopping out of bed.

She glanced around the room. Stitch recalled how when Angel had to stay here she slept in the laundry room. Angel was much more important then Patch, so why did he get to sleep up here?

"Here," Lilo said pulling out the crate that Stitch had used for a bed when he first came here.

Stitch narrowed his eyes. It wasn't fair. He turned and faced the wall, obviously upset. Still, it felt good to sleep in a bed and not in a crate. A thought occurred to him. When Lilo finds out about Patch being bad, maybe they could turn him back into an experiment pod like 627. The thought of 627 gave him the chills.

Stitch hoped that 628 didn't know about 627, but he probably did. When he went through Stitch's memories it was probably one the stuck out. Lilo was giving Patch a blanket.

"Just tell me if you need anything, okay?" Lilo told Patch, once again crawling into her own bed.

"Okay," Patch replied.

Stitch mocked Patch's face. He rolled his eyes in disgust. Was it possible to suck up more to Lilo? The soft chirp of crickets outside soon lulled Stitch to bed.

* * *

_Stitch was running. He didn't know what from, only that he needed to be running. The splash of waves grew closer. He knew he couldn't run forever. Stitch glanced behind him, still nothing. Stitch halted to a stop as he reached a cliff. A lighthouse remained lighted, even though it was day time._

_His heart began to hammer inside his chest. It was coming for him, fast. The blue experiment ran up the steps._

_"Sparky! Help!" Stitch yelled._

_Only when Stitch made it to the top, it wasn't Sparky lighting it. A familiar black pair of eyes studied him. His wicked mouth curled into the smile. His antenna sparked. Patch looked even worse in his dream. Stitch growled. He could bet him now that he was immune. Jumba even said so._

_A bone-chilling laugh filled the air. Stitch's ear laid back on his head. A red experiment stepped out from behind Patch. Both of them extended their extra four arms. Stitch toke a step back. He was trying to shake._

_"What's wrong? Don't you want to play Stitch?" Patch laughed walked towards Stitch._

_"Evil," 627 laughed as well walking towards Stitch._

_Stitch crouched low. He extended his extra pair of arms, antenna, and spikes. He let out a growl, but it sounded pitiful._

_"STITCH!" Lilo screamed from behind them._

_She was beaten and tied. Angel was back there with Sparky as well._

_"No," Stitch whispered._

_Suddenly Patch and 628 were upon him. They scratched and bite and tore at every part of Stitch they could. Stitch tried defending himself, but it was no use. The world began to go in and out of focus. Stitch let out a cry was everything was black._

_Stitch expected to wake up from a dream, but where he was wasn't back in bed. He glanced around. Patch stood a few feet away from Stitch. Instead of being brave and trying to fight Stitch turned and ran. He couldn't though. It was like he wasn't in control of his own bed._

_Chills ran up Stitch's spin. It couldn't be right. He had taken the pill, but as Patch told him to come to him, Stitch did._

_"That's' it," Patch whispered in Stitch's ear._

_Stitch stared into Patch's jet black eyes. He became very sleepy. Stitch closed his eyes._

* * *

When Stitch opened his eyes, he was facing Patch. Patch wasn't sleeping though, he was standing by Stitch's bed. Stitch felt himself get up. Patch walked towards the door, and Stitch obediently followed. Panic swept over Stitch. The two experiments silently walked out of the house.

Stitch struggled, and for a moment he stopped moving. An iron grip felt as though it was squeezing Stitch. He was moving once more. Tears began to flow from Stitch's eyes. He hated crying, and yet here he was doing it in front of the person he would least like to see him do. Stitch tried looking around to see where they were going, but he couldn't move his head.

Light momentarily swept over them. Stitch realized they were going to the lighthouse.

No

Stitch thought struggling even harder, but it was no use.

"Sparky?" Stitch heard himself call.

A burst of electricity told him that his cousin had heard. Stitch walked up the stairs, Patch following close behind. Sparky smiled at Stitch, but it quickly disappeared when he saw Patch. Sparky growled.

"Help Stitch," Stitch managed to whisper.

Sparky sent a burst of electricity towards Patch, but Patch dodged it. Stitch ran towards Sparky, and pinned him down. Sparky looked surprised. Sparky didn't want to hurt Stitch, but he had to get away.

"Don't move, or Stitch will tear you limb to limb," Patch growled walking towards him.

Sparky looked at Stitch. His eyes seemed weirdly lifeless, like a puppet. Electricity coursed through Sparky, and stunned Stitch. Patch toke that time to throw himself at Sparky. The two wrestled on the ground.

Stitch moaned and clutched his head. He was back in control! Patch had pinned Sparky and was gazing deeply into his eyes. Patch's eyes flashed red. Sparky gasped in agony. Stitch grabbed Patch and threw him off Sparky.

"Enough!" Stitch growled pressing Patch against the wall.

Meanwhile, back at Lilo's house, Lilo woke up.

"Stitch?" She yawned flipping to her other side.

Oddly enough neither Stitch nor Patch was there. She sat up abruptly. Where were they? Maybe Stitch was apologizing to Patch? It didn't seem likely, but it could be possible. Lilo threw off her covers and glanced out the window. It was open. They must have left through here. Lilo glanced down. She couldn't climb out the window, Lilo would fall.

Lilo walked to her elevator. When she reached the ground level, she crept towards the door. If Nani knew she was doing this, she would be dead. Lilo tried the door, but it was locked. Where did Nani put the keys again? The small Hawaiian girl glanced around. She spotted it at the top of the door. Oh great, how was she supposed to get up there.

Lilo pulled a chair over and tried reaching, but it was far from reach. Lilo climbed up to the top of the book case. She reached for it and managed to touch it. The key clattered to the ground. Lilo held her breath. The noise seemed much louder in the silent house then it usually would. She let out a sigh of relief and retrieved the key. After unlocking the door, Lilo quietly shut the door behind here.

It was odd not going somewhere with Stitch. Lilo stopped for a moment and thought. Where could they be? Maybe they were at the spaceship visiting Jumba. Lilo made her way to Jumba's space ship.

"Pleakly?" Lilo asked as she walked into the dark ship.

A light flickered on, temporarily blinding her. Pleakly stood in a doorway, looking very tired.

"Yes?" He yawned.

"Is Stitch and Patch here?" Lilo asked.

Pleakly shook his head. Lilo rocked back on her heels uncomfortably.

"Is Jumba doing any better," Lilo changed the subject.

"A little," He shrugged turning to go back to bed.

"Good night," Lilo whispered walking out.

She felt a little bit scared, it being so dark. She needed to get back to bed. Lilo yawned. When she made it back to her house, she locked the door behind her and placed the key back to it's hiding place. Lilo went back to her bed. Where were they? They needed to get back soon.


	5. The truth about the Lighthouse

**Chapter 5**

**The Truth About the Lighthouse**

Lilo woke up with a jolt. She whirled around and saw a tattered looking Stitch crawling through the window. A long cut stretched from above his left eye to the top of his forehead. Stitch drew in long and labored breathes.

In moments, Lilo had thrown off her covers and was at Stitch's side. Stitch was a complete mess. Tattered leaves were scattered all over him. He looked exhausted, as though he couldn't stand much later. His fur was matted and stuck out.

"Stitch! Are you okay?" Lilo cried embracing him.

Stitch weakly returned the hug. Tears of worry brimmed Lilo's eyes. Patch's eyes meet Stitch's. The two glared at each other with strong hatred.

"What-who-who could have done this?" Lilo asked, her voice cracking.

Stitch opened his mouth, but shut it. He knew Lilo might not believe him if he told her that Patch did it. It was annoying, but he would find a way to get revenge. Patch snickered from the small crate he was laying in. He must have snuck back in before Lilo woke up.

Stitch plopped down on Lilo's bed. He would have easily been able to take on Patch, only after Stitch had pinned Patch, he wasn't the only one Stitch had to fight. A few of Stitch's cousin had showed up, and, of course, they were all under Patch's influence.

* * *

_Patch and Stitch were only a few inches apart, they were practically radiating hatred. Patch narrowed his black, evil eyes. The wind blew the trees, making them cast spooky shadows in and on the lighthouse. Waves crashed restlessly and hungerliy at the cliff side. The sound would have made Stitch cringe in fear a few years ago, but not it just relaxed him._

_"What? Can't handle you're inferior cousin?" Stitch taunted, tightening his grip on experiment 628._

_Patch growled. His eyes glowed blood red. Stitch's stomach flipped. It was weird though, because Stitch didn't feel any horrible pain in his head. Maybe it didn't effect him anymore? No, that seemed irrational._

_"You talked too soon 626," Patch growled._

_He struggled against Stitch, but it didn't do much. Stitch didn't have much time to ponder on what that meant. Thunderous steps echoed up the stairs. Stitch glanced at the stairs, It sounded as though there were at least 3 different sets of feet. _

_"Sparky?" Stitch asked uncertainly._

_Sparky sparked with electricity. He had the same uncertain look to him as Stitch felt. Suddenly pain erupted in Stitch's stomach. Someone had hit him really hard in the gut. Stitch doubled back in pain._

_He looked up to see who had hit him. A large muscular four-armed experiment stood in front of him. It was purple, had a large nose, tiny ears, barely any neck, and was obviously designed to be a fighting machine. Stitch recognized him as experiment 601, or Kixx._

_Stitch growled and crouched in a defensive position. Sparky backed Stitch up. He sent a strong electrical current towards Kixx. It struck the Kick-Boxing experiment right in the chest. Kixx seemed stunned for a moment, which was all the time Stitch needed to pin him against the wall._

_Suddenly the ground shook, like an earthquake. Stitch turned and spotted what he'd dread he'd see. Richter, The purple earthquake creating experiment had been the source of Jumba's accident. Stitch noticed Richter lift up his triangle tipped tail and slam it forcefully to the ground. The lighthouse shook._

_Sparky let out a desperate cry. Richter was going to destroy Sparky's home. He threw himself at his cousin and quickly shocked him._

_"Not so fast. I think you two are a little out numbered," Patch growled._

_A phantom looking experiment followed. It was green, had short arms, rabbit like ears, and a koala face. He was holding a weird looking machine. It wasn't any larger than Stitch, but looked as though it could do about a million different things. Stitch knew this experiment to be Phantasmo, he could control inanimate objects._

_"Sparky," Stitch warned, but Sparky was too preoccupied to hear Stitch._

_Kixx had regained consciousness and quickly socked Stitch in the side. Stitch felt panic stir in his gut. They needed to get out of here. He extended his retractable arms and threw Kixx away. A cry from Sparky caught Stitch's attention. Sparky was struggling inside a net. The machine, now possessed, turned towards Stitch._

_It hurled a net towards Stitch, but he easily dodged it. Now that Richter was freed, he didn't hesitate to create one last earthquake. A deafening crack spilt through the arm. The whole lighthouse began to collapse. Stitch couldn't help but fall in with it, along with the rest of the experiments._

_The rest was a blur. He remembered pushing rubble off of himself, and trying to find Sparky, but he wasn't there. Pieces of shattered glass were everywhere you looked. Crumbled bricks were scattered. The Lighthouse looked like a pile of rubble. He had no idea how long he'd been gone, only that he needed to get back to Lilo._

* * *

Lilo waited patiently for Stitch's answer. Stitch just sighed, and acted even more exhausted than he already was. He just wanted to sleep, yet Stitch feared it at the same time. He had no intention for that little purple monster ever to play puppet monster with him again.

He despised Patch, no, more than despised, he hated him to the point where he almost wished he were dead. Stitch would never kill him, but he couldn't help but think how much easier his life would be if he did. Patch was taking everything from him, and Stitch wasn't going to let it happen anymore.

Patch stared at Stitch in concern, obviously acting. Unlike Stitch, Patch looked as though he had spent the whole night here. He had no idea how he managed to do it. Stitch raised one finger at Patch. Lilo eyes followed Stitch's finger to Patch.

"Patch?" Lilo asked slightly confused.

Patch looked appalled that Stitch would even dare suggest that. Stitch growled at Patch. Lilo looked surprised, but then, oddly enough, he eyes narrowed at Patch. Patch looked stunned also by how Lilo was looking at him.

"Why weren't you here tonight? I woke up and you both were gone…" Lilo demanded suspiciously.

"I-I-was just out for a walk," Patch faltered, flinching at Lilo's harsh words.

"It is kinda odd that both of you disappear in the same night. Maybe what Stitch has been trying to tell me is the truth," Lilo accused him.

Stitch felt more surprised than Patch looked. Was this a dream, or did he really hear Lilo just say that? Patch stared at Lilo long and hard, as though he could persuade her to believe him with just a look, and maybe he could. Stitch suddenly wondered if Patch was amazingly good at persuading, no matter how stupid it was.

"We'll settle this in the morning, when Stitch has enough energy to talk," Lilo decided, "Oh, and maybe you should sleep downstairs in the laundry room for the rest of the night,"

Patch looked completely horrified. Stitch couldn't help but beam, despite his bad state. Lilo watched Patch as he toke the elevator downstairs. She let out a long held in sigh.

"Lets go to bed Stitch," Lilo yawned.

She helped him back to his bed before crawling into her own. Stitch stared at the ceiling. He couldn't believe what he had just witnessed. He felt giddy with excitement. Exhaustion was overwhelming though and he soon dozed off.

* * *

Patch glanced at the clock. It was already 8:00 and that blue abomination still wasn't up. Patch and Lilo awkwardly sat around the table. He had tried to convince her he didn't do anything, but Patch didn't think Lilo believed him. He just needed to stay here a few more days, until the party. Than he could destroy stupid 626. It was weird, but he kind of craved Lilo's affection. It was like he was a child trying to fight with a sibling for their mothers attention. Of course, he didn't look at Lilo as a mother figure, more of a best friend.

Patch noticed some of the small things about Lilo. Her hair, usually straight, looked wavy. She was wearing a green dress with weird leaves all over it. Patch also saw that she was avoiding eye contact, and when they did make eye cotact she would clench her fists and her jaw would tighten. Patch would than look away from her, usually at the circular wooden table they sat at.

Maybe he would be able to persuade her to ditch Stitch and stay with him. He could take over the galaxy with her, and maybe he could even fall in love with Angel. Mostly, he longed for Stitch's life to be his own. He seethed every time Lilo would give Stitch any sign of love or affection.

"Lilo, I-" Patch began, but was cut off when he spotted Stitch.

Stitch stood at the door, looking good as new. Patch sighed. Stitch was ruining his life. He wanted him dead. Why couldn't that little experiment just die? He should have crushed him back at the lighthouse, only he appeared to just have disappeared. At least he caught that pesky lightning one. Stitch was meant to be indestrubtable, but he must have a least one weakness.

"Stitch, you look great!" Lilo exclaimed giving him a big hug.

"Thanks, ready for explanation?" Stitch asked sitting next to Lilo at the table.

Lilo nodded. She seemed very focused, like she would hang on his every word. Patch held his breathe. It could be over in a moment. The forgotten evil genetic mutation that just wished he could have Stitch's life.

"Patch evil. He made Stitch attack cousin at lighthouse. Stitch fought back and Sparky helped, but Patch brought more cousins. We fought and broke the lighthouse. He toke Sparky," Stitch explained while growling.

Lilo nodded as though she perfectly understood and believed him.

"Look, Stitch. I don't know what kind of messed up dream you had, but it didn't happen like that. Here's how it really happened. Last night I woke up. When I looked around, I saw that you weren't there. I admit it, I was curious and climbed out the window. I tried to find you, but for a while, I couldn't. Than I came to the lighthouse. Sparks were flying from every direction up there. I quickly ran up there. You were attacking that cousin of yours… ah, Sparky. He seemed to be pretty beaten down, so I decided to help him. Your eyes were weird. They were like green. I tried to stop you, but for some reason Jumba designed me weaker than you. You started tearing up the place and attacking us both. I was desperately trying to help Sparky out, but the whole place was coming down. I had no choice but to retreat. It would have come down on both me and Sparky. Enraged Sparky ran away from you. I was honestly scared of you, Stitch. I ran back to Lilo's house and decided to try and protect her if you came back," Patch explained his side of the story.

Stitch could not believe it. What was worse was that Lilo was actually considering that possibility's of it. Stitch felt dizzy. This couldn't be happening. He had come back tattered and beaten and Lilo actually believed that Patch wasn't the source of it.

"Well…Patch couldn't have possibly known about how your eyes glowed green when you were sick earlier. He must be telling the truth. Stitch I really think you need some medicine or something, I'm worried about you," Lilo decided looking at Stitch.

Stitch's stomach knotted. He hated Patch even more with every passing moment. Lilo's eyes begged him to just trust her.

"Fine, I'll go visit Jumba while you two just go run off and have fun," Stitch snapped.

Lilo flinched at Stitch's harsh words. Stitch jumped off his chair and stomped out of the room. At the moment, Lilo had hurt him with her words than he had hurt her with his, so she would have to just get over it. He was so going to Jumba. He would wake up the evil genius and force him to give him the explanation on how to terminate that good-for-nothing experiment.

**Okay, so I was thinking maybe Stitch could get an upgrade? he would get some new powers and be stronger and stuff. I was just wondering what your thoughts were abou that, please review.**


	6. An Upgrade

**Chapter 6**

**An Upgrade**

Stitch ran into the forest. He was practically boiling over with rage. Patch was driving him insane! Stitch extended his two extra arms, antenna, and spikes. The peaceful forest made Stitch seem very out of place.

Stitch grabbed a boulder near by. He lifted it over his head and threw it into a tree. A loud crack rang out over the forest. Stitch didn't care though, it felt good to break something. He ran over to a tree. The blue experiment viciously uprooted it. Stitch held it in his hands like a baseball bat and began to slam it into other trees.

Bunnies, squirrel, deer, and various other forest animals fled from Stitch. He hesitated for a moment, he didn't enjoy hurting people or animals. Stitch placed the tree down. The forest had numerous trees damaged and a few ruined. Guilt washed over Stitch. He had destroyed all those animals homes. He was no better than Patch.

Stitch gloomily walked on. He stopped at a puddle. The reflection showed a small blue koala looking animal. Large ears protruded from its head. It had dark black eyes and a much to big nose. Stitch moved his arms, and watched the reflection mimic him.

Stitch glanced down at his hands. On each of his fingers were long claws, meant to destroy thing. He bared his sharp teeth while staring deeply into the shallow puddle. Stitch was a monster. He always had been. He was meant to destroy anything and everything he ever laid eyes on.

"Stitch good now," He said out loud to ensure himself.

He narrowed his eyes. Patch was the real monster. Stitch need to find a way to wake Jumba up. Enclosing his feet in his mouth to form a ball, Stitch rolled to the big red ship. He walked on board.

"Jumba?" Stitch called, looking around the darkish ship.

No reply. Stitch flicked the lights on. No need to be creeped out. With a quick glance around, he proceeded to entering Jumba's room.

Sitting on the bed was a large figure. He wore a green shirt and seemed to be crouching over, examining something. Stitch poked the broad black shoulder. Jumba spun around. His four eyes blinked in unison.

"Ah, 626, glad to see you. Better than 628 or Little Girl. What brings you here?" The seemingly healthy Jumba asked.

"Jumba? Aren't you hurt and out for week?" Stitch was confused.

"Well, I can't stay hurt that long, no matter how hard I try. Patch isn't as smart as you think," Jumba shook his head, like he'd created a complete fail.

"Will Jumba help Stitch?" Stitch asked giving him a smile.

"Of course I'll help 626. What is it that you need?" Jumba returned the smile.

Stitch paused to think for a moment. What did he need? A way to defeat Patch or did he really just need more attention from Lilo. Maybe Stitch could just get an upgrade. I mean, couldn't his creator easily make Stitch more powerful.

"Hmmm, a way to defeat Patch, and an upgrade." Stitch decided.

"Baw ha ha," Jumba burst out laughing.

Stitch didn't really understand what was so funny. The first or the second part? Could it be a possibility of them both? Anyways, it didn't really seem that funny.

"You want an upgrade?" He laughed.

That must have been the one. Stitch still didn't understand what was so funny though. He just nodded.

"626, I've been waiting for a very, very long time to hear those words," Jumba became serious.

"Can you help Stitch?" He asked.

Jumba smiled widely, which caused Stitch to smile even wider. Finally, he would be able to rid the planet of Patch. The thought made him feel strangely at ease, like a heavy weight had been lifted off his shoulder.

"Now, 626, what kind of upgrade were you wanting?" Jumba asked.

Jumba stood up out of bed. He seemed just as eager to get rid of Patch as Stitch was. Stitch thought. I would be cool to shot lasers out of his eyes, breathe fire, be way stronger, be super fast, the list could go on and on. He could only decided on a few things though, they didn't have eternity before Patch raised up an army of evil experiments. Most of all Stitch really didn't want any weaknesses.

"I know!" He exclaimed, "I want to be able to make a force field around my self, shot fireballs from Stitch's hands, and swim,"

Jumba stroked his chin. 626 hadn't asked for as much as he thought he would. It could be risky experimenting on 626, might even cost him his life. But, if things did go well 626 would be unstoppable, well at least when it came to 628. 627 was a different story though.

"Very well, Your wish is my command," Jumba decided.

Stitch smiled. 628 couldn't stop him now. The blue experiment followed Jumba to a room next door. I was filled with all sorts of funky gadgets. Stitch spotted where Jumba kept 627's experiment pod. Just the thought of it made him shiver. Light filled the room as Jumba flipped a switch.

Stitch wondered why he kept 627 and 628 in different rooms. It seemed odd to him. A small desk with Patch's blueprints on it look forlorn in the corner. The blue koala looking experiment ran to it. Jumba seemed preoccupied pulling something out of a closet. In a foreign, yet native language to Stitch, was written many small notes, and functions of the creature. Stitch searched the paper. Where did he write what his weakness is? Stitch's eyes caught something. It read _experiment 628 is very much 626's-, _the paper was ripped from Stitch's hands.

He glanced up. Jumba seemed slightly angry andembarrassed by the fact the Stitch was reading it. Stitch knew something weird was up.

"Give it back! It talked about Stitch!" He protested.

"If you want anything from me listen," Jumba growled.

Stitch sighed. This was a battle for another day, right now he needed to be on Jumba's good side. A large and old looking tool box laid next to a circular device. It was a few feet larger than Stitch. The circle rested on a slightly elevated base. Four cuffs were at four different equally spaced places. Stitch understood that those were for his arms and legs.

Sudden nerves got the best of Stitch. What if Jumba just decided to take him apart? He could create a better, stronger, and more evil Stitch? He shifted uneasily from heel to toe. Was it really worth the risk. A picture of Lilo and Patch laughing and playing games flashed in his mind. Yeah, it was worth it. Stitch was Lilo's best friend not Patch.

"I know what you must be thinking," Jumba laughed," What makes you think I won't tear you apart?"

"Ih," Stitch agreed crossing his arms over his chest.

"Well, I wouldn't need to do that to you, don't get me wrong, your and amazing specimen, but I'd rather take apart 628." Jumba snicker evilly.

Stitch didn't know if it'd bother him that much if Jumba would. Taking deep breathes, Stitch approached the circular machine. Jumba smiled encouragingly. He held his arms up for Jumba to cuff him. Next his legs were cuffed. Stitch tried to hold still, but every cell in his body was screaming at his to try and escape. Jumba's hands searched through the tool box, and emerged with a needle. Stitch's heart started to race.

"Don't worry, 626, little needle won't hurt a bit," He reassured Stitch.

Stitch had a hard time believing that. The shot was filled with a green liquid that he had never seen before. It sloshed around inside as Jumba brought it towards Stitch's arm. Instincts kicked in, and Stitch began to struggle. He wished he'd never asked for this. When the shot penetrated his arm, a sudden relaxation washed over Stitch. It felt like it would be the best thing in the world right now if he toke a long nap, not that Stitch really had a choice. They last thing Stitch saw before he fell under was Jumba pulling on doctor gloves.

* * *

It was obvious from the way the small Hawaiian girl glanced around. She still was hoping that Stitch would jump out of a bush and embrace her. What did she like about him so much anyways? Patch was a better version of him, plus he didn't destroy stuff uncontrollably. It was irritating knowing that he had been bested by the little blue demon. Oh well, in a few days it wouldn't even matter. Stitch would either be in his army of unstoppable experiments or dead.

The leaves crunched under the purple, koala like alien's feet. They were just talking a walk casually. The two really hadn't talked much though. Patch thought she was starting to despise him for making Stitch run off all the time. At the same time she adored Patch, it was complicated. The lighthouse in the distance reminded him of last night. It was surprisingly fun to control Stitch, and then watch him get beaten up by his own "ohana"

Lilo must have noticed the lighthouse also, for she seemed to be even more uncomfortable around Patch. The crash of waves sounded very close to them. Suddenly, her face lit up like a candle. Her brown eyes stared into Patch's with glee.

"We should go surfing!" She squealed.

Patch had absolutely no idea what surfing was. He scratched the back of his head, slightly embarrassed to ask. Patch racked his brain for anything that might relate to surfing. When he'd searched through Stitch's thoughts earlier the other day, he might have saw something. Stitch was riding on a board in the ocean. It had made Stitch feel totally alive and very scared at the same time.

"Like on a board?" Patch guessed, holding his breath.

This just got a laugh out of her, "Of course! What else would you surf on?"

Patch smiled. He was just glad that she wasn't being so cut off anymore.

"Let's go to the store and grab one. I can show you how to surf. The waves aren't too big today, which is good for beginners like us." Lilo explained in a giddy voice.

Whatever. As long as she was having fun, so was he. Besides, he only really had to have her like him for two more days, not that he wanted that. It felt kinda nice to be liked, but not as good as taking over the world. Patch followed Lilo to a small shack. This must be were her sister works. It looked like the place sold water equipment, such as jet skies. Lilo skipped inside the store.

Patch waited outside patiently, admiring the pretty scenery. Lilo soon emerged with a surf board. Patch smiled, and gave her a thumbs up. They ran down to the beach. There were people everywhere of all shapes and sizes. Everyone seemed to be enjoying themselves. A few teenagers ran by holding surfboards, and laughing like there's no tomorrow. Looking out into the vast ocean, he wondered if Lilo toke Stitch surfing often. She wasn't looking at him, she was entertained by the countless people streaming by.

"Lilo? Do you and Stitch go surfing?" Patch asked innocently.

"Yup, a lot. He always is complaining about having to wear a life jacket though," She replied cheerful.

A life jacket? Patch thought that was super bizarre. Did 626 not know how to swim? That was kind of pathetic in his opinion. He glanced at the crashing, tumbling, ocean waves. What an easy way to get rid of the little vermin. Push him in the water. He' d have to be sure that Stitch couldn't swim though.

"Why does he where a life jacket? Can he not swim?" Patch nonchalantly asked.

"Well, its impossible for him to swim. His molecular design or something is too heavy. He just sinks like a rock. I don't want to loose him, so I won't let him go surfing with out a life jacket," Lilo shrugged.

A plan began to form in Patch's mind. When Stitch got back, Patch could act like he wanted to somehow make up with Stitch. He would tell Stitch about how fun surfing was, and that he should go with them. He could trick Stitch into not wearing a life jacket and then _poof. _Stitch would be out of his hair forever All the experiments would come to his funeral, and it would be just about the same thing.

"Lets go," Patch laughed.

Lilo smiled. The friends ran down the hot, sandy beach towards the cool, salty ocean. For now, Patch would just enjoy the waves. He deserved to be happy. Surfing would be a break, and pretty soon he would have 626 out of the way. What more could he ask for?

**Did you like this Chapter? If you don't like the upgrading part and enough people tell me that then I can take it out. I just aren't quite sure about it. Please review.**


	7. An Angel Break

**Chapter 7**

** An Angel Break**

Bright. It was bright, way too bright. It felt as though he had just waken from a deep and long slumber. A large figure was slumped over the desk, very into whatever he was doing. Small flecks of light from the window seemed to dance on the ground. Tools of all different shapes and sizes were scattered on the floor below him. Weird beakers contained liquids of a vast majority of colors.

Stitch could still feel the restraints snug around his wrists and ankles. He felt weird, like as light as a feather, yet bulkier. A small moan escaped his lips. Every ounce of energy seemed to have been sucked out of him. His 3rd and 4th arm hung limply at his side. The spikes that ran up and down his spine seemed to tingle, along with his antenna.

The experiment lifted his free arms and undid the latch around one of his wrist. One of his arms gripped the side of the machine so he wouldn't fall when he undid the second wrist. Next Stitch unlatched his feet. After sliding to the ground, Stitch had to steady himself on Jumba's occupied chair. The evil genius had seemed oblivious to Stitch until right now.

"Ah, 626, you're awake," He smiled turning to face Stitch.

Stitch didn't feel strong enough to say anything, so he just nodded. Jumba laughed. He picked up the weak experiment and place him on a bed. Jumba than returned after a moment with many sketches of Stitch. This lead Stitch to wonder how long he'd been out. The sketches seemed to illustrate and explain all his new abilities. Stitch waited a moment to regain his strength.

"What Stitch new pow-," He gasped.

Stitch began to pant. He could have run a marathon and been more energetic. Jumba laughed evilly, though Stitch had no idea why.

"Introducing the new, and improved experiment 626. Able to lift 4,000 times his weight! He can now swim underwater. His spikes will combine into a single fin. His feet and hands will become webbed, making it much easier for him to swim. He will also develop gills on his neck, allowing him to breath under water. But, because his molecular structure must become denser he will become even weaker than originally. Not to mention, now when running, Experiment 626 can reach speeds up to 30 mph! His antenna will create a force field strong enough to endure being struck by lightning, hit by a car, thrown into a volcano, easily and much, much more," Jumba bragged," Lastly, he can shoot fire from his hands."

Stitch flexed his hands, examined them. Could he really shot fire from them? The faint outline of a small circle was barely visible on them. He reached up and pulled his antenna down. The ends were just glowing. It was weird to think of himself with all those new powers, but also cool. Yet, he couldn't help but want more. Yeah, maybe Patch didn't have a force field, but he could breathe fire, breathe ice, shot electricity, and use telekinesis. Stitch knew he should be thankful though, Jumba had given him a lot of cool abilities.

"Stitch tired," He moaned, falling back onto the pillow.

"Ah, yes, it will take a few hours before back to usual self." Jumba explained.

"What Patch powers? Persuasion?" Stitch muttered.

"Ah, yes, persuasion. Never originally intended, but added in later. Another odd one, he influences dreams."

"Not, much of a power," Stitch scoffed.

"Ah, ah ,ah. Dreams are very powerful things. They can change you. You go to sleep one morning, and wake up the next a whole new person. He could change you," Jumba laughed pointing his finger at Stitch.

Stitch swatted it away. Dreams, pff. They didn't matter for basically anything. Yet, in the back of his head, he couldn't help but accept what Jumba had to say. That would explain the dream about the lighthouse. He hoped 627 wouldn't really come back though.

"Can he control during sleep?"

"Only if you make eye contact before going to bed,"

"Ih, Stitch get going,"

"I suggest hanging out away from little girl and 628. He will take advantage of weakness."

"But, where Stitch go?"

"Ah, don't you have other experiments that are your friends?"

Stitch sighed. Right now, he just wanted to hang out with Lilo. He had left her with Patch for too long, and he didn't want his best friend getting hurt. Patch could do very bad things to Lilo. Stitch suddenly realized what a bad friend he had been for leaving her with him. Lilo could easily be hurt.

"Jumba, tell Lilo about Patch?" Stitch begged.

"626, that would not be a wise move,"

"What? Why?"

"If Patch knew little girl knew about his secret, he wouldn't feel safe. This could result in pain for little girl," Jumba sighed.

Stitch pondered on this idea. It was probably true. This thought was also terrifying, because he would never want Lilo to be harmed, but by letting her stay with Patch he was only increasing that risk.

Jumba handed Stitch the drawings and than went back to his desk. Jumba continued to write something. Stitch unrolled the papers, and began to examine them. There were lots of complicated illustrations and a ton of side notes. At the moment, Stitch didn't feel at all like reading, but he raveled them back up. He tapped Jumba's big shoulder and handed it to him. Stitch than walked towards the door.

"Where is 626 going?" Jumba questioned standing up.

Jumba's chair tipped over onto the floor. Stitch stopped walking. Where was he going? He really didn't know, just that he wanted to go somewhere. Stitch needed to get his mind off of Lilo. He also wanted to experiment with what he could now do. Stitch suddenly smiled. He knew exactly where he was going to go.

"To a cousin," He laughed.

Stitch walked through the forest. It wasn't far from here. He'd found that with ever minute, his strength was returning. The quiet rustle or grass or chirp of a bird soothed him. Stitch was feeling pretty good about himself right now. He was more than ready to pound Patch's face in.

A small stream of smoke touched the sky close by. It wasn't very far away. Stitch quickened his pace, heading straight towards the smoke. As he grew closer a small pink cottage was visible. The smoke wisped from the chimney. The lights from inside the house were visible. It looked very cozy and comfy .

"Angel!" Stitch called.

A figure in the window raised their head and turned it towards Stitch. The door swung open. A pink feminine looking Stitch waved. Angel ran towards Stitch. A small smile formed on Stitch's face. He opened up his arms, and the two hugged.

"Botchi-boo," She cooed.

A fake smile was plastered on her lips. Behind it was worry and fear. Stitch wondered what was wrong. His own smile dropped. Angle realized he saw past her act and also dropped the smile.

"What is it?" Stitch asked in their native language.

"Sparky," Angel sighed.

She rubbed the back of her neck uncomfortably. Sparky? He was here? That didn't make any sense. Patch had kidnapped him, and probably turned him into a zombie. Stitch felt guilty for not looking for his cousin sooner. He had to get an upgrade though, it was the only way to defeat Patch. Was he actually here, or had Angel been brainwashed too. He would just have to trust her for now.

"Is he okay?" Stitch asked worried.

"Well… Kind of." Angel bit the inside of her cheek.

Angel grabbed Stitch's hand. Despite the circumstances, he felt a tingle go up his spine. She lead him back to her house. Stitch could vividly remember helping build the small pink cottage. It had taken him about a month, but he didn't mind. If it meant making a safe place for Angel, he would do it a million times. The air inside the cottage was warm.

A small fire flickered in the fire pit. Laying close to it was a very beaten up looking Sparky. His left eye was swollen shut. His fur was matted and bloody. Sparky seemed to either be in a deep restless sleep, or unconscious. Cuts and scraps seemed to be all over the poor experiment. Stitch didn't like seeing his cousin like this in the least bit. A small blanket was pulled half way up his torso and an icepack rested on his arm.

Stitch reached out a hand to Sparky, and then pulled it back. He had been the one who'd caused Sparky this much pain. Guilt swept over him. He wasn't good at all, so far today, he'd nothing good. Angel was watching him anxiously. She gently put a hand on his shoulder. Besides Angel, Sparky was Stitch's closet cousin.

"Stitch…" Angel trailed off.

Stitch could see the sympathy in her eyes. She cared for Sparky too, like a brother. Stitch just didn't understand why or how Sparky got here. Did Patch put him here, or did Sparky get away? He wished he could talk to Sparky, but Stitch didn't want to walk him up. Angel walked off to the kitchen. In a few moments she returned with a tray. Coffee and coconut cake along with some records were on it.

Angel set the tray down on a table, and plopped down on a small light pink couch. Stitch sat down next to her. Sparky was laying on a bed made up of spare blankets and pillows. Stitch felt very grown up drinking his coffee. Well, more like chugging his coffee. He wanted to act proper around Angel to make her like him more.

"What happened to Sparky?" Stitch asked.

"Well, I just found him pounding at my door. I was so surprised by his state that I didn't even think twice about what had happened. After I made him up a bed and helped him I asked. All he would talk about was this Patch." Angel explained to Stitch in their native language.

Stitch nodded. He really didn't feel like talking about Sparky anymore, it just made him feel bad. He changed the subject. The two talked and hung out for about an hour. Stitch really enjoyed hanging out with Angel. It was nice to talk to a fellow experiment. Angel even showed Stitch some of her new songs. She looked so pretty when she sang.

Stitch was now on his way back home. He hoped Lilo was okay with Patch. He felt like such an idiot for leaving her home along with him. It felt as though Stitch had regained all of his strengths. He had paused early to test out his new powers and they worked. The Pelekia residence was pretty close by. Stitch decided to run there, going around 30 mph. It felt good to be this strong, not second best anymore.

Stitch opened up the door. He could hear Lilo talking in the kitchen to Patch. Good, she was okay. Stitch climbed to the top of the ceiling. The door slammed behind him. Lilo looked back at the door. No one was there.

"Stitch?" Lilo called hopefully.

Stitch crawled into the kitchen. Lilo looked like she was wrapping something. She looked up straight at him. Her mouth hung slightly open. Her eyes suddenly narrowed and she covered what she was going with her arms.

"Stitch! Get out of here! You can't see your birthday present!" Lilo scolded.

Patch stared up at Stitch. He didn't look angry for once, just slightly surprised to see him. Stitch smiled and left the room. It was nice that Lilo still care for him. Or at least enough to get him a present. Stitch waited patiently in the living room flipping through channels.

"Okay Stitch, You can come in," Lilo yelled.

Stitch switched off the T.V. He tossed the remote onto the couch and walked into the kitchen. Lilo had tucked the present under her arm. She was smiling at Stitch. Stitch gladly returned it. He glanced at the present beneath her arm. He couldn't help but be curious as to what it held inside of it.

"Now Stitch, I'm going to go hid this present. You stay in here. No peeking," Lilo explained exiting the room.

It was just Stitch and Patch. Stitch glanced at Patch. He didn't really seem to care that Stitch was in the same room as him. It was like he had changed, or maybe just acting. Maybe he really did change, than Stitch wouldn't have to dehydrate him. Patch looked at Stitch, and strangely enough, smiled at him

"Hey, look. I know we got off on the wrong foot. I just wanted to make it up to you. We went surfing this afternoon, and Lilo said you really liked it. I was thinking maybe later today we could all go surfing," Patch suggested.

This was really weird. Stitch just stared at him. He looked completely and totally sincere. Was he just really trying to trick him into getting in the water? Well, he was water proof now. Anyways, he couldn't really decline the offer. Lilo would be angry with him.

"Ah, yeah. Sounds like a plan," Stitch smiled.

**So, like all Stitch's cool new powers? He may actually stand a chance against 628. In the following chapters things between Stitch and Patch really start to heat up. Please review!**


	8. Maybe Surfing wasn't a good Idea

**Chapter 8**

**Maybe Surfing wasn't a good Idea**

Lilo ran out of the house in her swim suit, a bag slung over her shoulder. Stitch and Patch had stood outside awkwardly, neither of them willing to talk to the other. Stitch had just mainly used his super sensitive hearing to listen to the waves splash and gurgle. Lilo's flip flops clicked as she skipped down the stairs. Stitch gave her a friendly smile and walked to her side. He dropped onto all fours, so he could keep up the dog disguise.

After a moment, Patch did the same, though he didn't seem very pleased by it. He probably thought he shouldn't stoop to Stitch's level, but Stitch just ignored him. They probably needed to work on Stitch's party, Pleakly could handle that for the mean time. Lilo had a kind of bounce to her step. She seemed to be pleased to do something with the both of them.

The three walk through town towards the sandy and warm beach. Lot of tourist walked through town, talking or joking with each other. A few of them gave the two experiments funny looks, but never said anything .Stitch spotted a few of his ohana around the town, all doing various acts of good. Lilo could now see and hear the ocean waves hungrily lapping at the beach's edge. Patch just stared straight ahead, as though he wasn't at all interested in any of the surroundings.

"Okay, we'll stop by Nani, and I'll grab us some surfboards," Lilo told them, veering off towards the shop.

Stitch gave a bark of approval, and than waved to one of his cousin. The experiment returned the wave happily. Patch resisted the urge to make the thing attack Stitch. The experiments were everywhere, it wouldn't be hard to gain control of them all. The hot summer sun beat down on them. Stitch began to worry.

He wasn't sure if he should get wet, or when he would turn into aqua Stitch, or whatever. If Patch knew about the upgrade he would also know that Jumba was awake. Patch might hurt Jumba, and maybe even make Jumba give him an upgrade. No, Jumba would just tear him apart. Urgh! Stitch just remembered that he'd forgotten to ask Jumba about Patch's weakness! He would have to go back and ask him later.

Stitch suddenly realized they were at the rental shack. Stitch glanced at the jet ski to his right, and immediately jumped on top of it. Patch rolled his eyes at the childish act.

"Nani!" Lilo yelled, she opened up the door.

A young Hawaiian adult turned and looked at Lilo. Her black hair was pulled back into a ponytail, and looked stressed out. Nani glanced out at Stitch pretending to ride the jet ski and sighed.

"Yes, Lilo?" She asked.

"Me, Patch and Stitch want to go surfing. So we were thinking of using a surfboard for that," Lilo explained putting on a big smile.

"Patch, Stitch and I, Lilo," She sighed walking over to a surfboard.

"Thank you!" The small girl grabbed one.

"Lilo, I swear if you break-"

"Don't worry we won't. Stitch! Patch! Come help me,"

Stitch hoped off the jet ski. He rushes inside the small shack. A few people began to talk to Nani. They ended up grabbing two blue and red surfboard, each covered with assorted leaves and flowers. Stitch carried one high over his head, Patch had mimicked him by carrying it the same. The three walked out of the small shack towards the beach.

A Frisbee flew overhead, and was caught by a teenage blond tourist. Volleyballs soared back and forth over a net, being bounced up by people on either side. Towels were scattered all over, occupied by relaxing people. Stitch ran towards the water, his worries temporarily forgotten. The waves sometimes seemed to just wash his stress away.

Lilo laughed running after Stitch. She lightly tossed her bag behind her, and kicked of her flip-flops. Patch hesitated for a moment, and than ran after them. Stitch brought his surfboard down and ran into the water. No changes, good. Maybe it didn't work? Stitch hoped that he could manually control the change.

In a few minutes, Lilo and Stitch surfed high on waves. You could practically taste the salt in the air, yet it was very fresh. It was a absolutely gorgeous day out. Not a single rain cloud was visible. The caw of some seagulls was barely audible, but still there. Patch didn't seem to find surfing as easy as Stitch did, he was getting the hang off it though.

Patch watched Stitch with distaste. He had noticed that the blue fur ball wasn't wearing any type of floatation device, great. Lilo must have forgotten to make Stitch put it on, and now that mistake would cost him his life. The experiment numbered 628 had started to get pretty good at surfing, he could easily maneuver the surfboard in their direction and claim it a mistake.

A big wave began to form, and come towards them. A few of the other inexperienced surfers glanced it nervously. Lilo spotted her sister's friend, David, and waved at him. He smiled and returned the friendly gesture. Stitch performed a semi complicated move and smiled with satisfaction. Patch growled under his breathe and waited impatiently for the large wave to come.

A cry of panic caught Stitch's attention. Patch had lost control of the surfboard and was heading towards them, while desperately trying to stay on the surf board at the same time. Stitch attempted to move out of the way, but in the same moment the big wave came crashing towards them. The three flew off the boards. Water engulfed all of them.

Stitch began to sink towards the bottom of the ocean. He helpless flailed his arm in a vain attempt to swim. He was supposed to change or something, Jumba must have messed up. Fear overwhelmed Stitch in his struggle. Patch's hard, cold eyes glared into his own. Hope stirred in the blue koala like experiment's stomach when he spotted Patch swimming towards him. It dissolved as Patch just pushed him farther under though.

Suddenly, Stitch felt a weird tingle spread across his body, followed by a sharp pain in his neck. His hands instantly clutched his neck like his was trying not to choke. A dull ache formed in his fingers. Stitch felt his spikes grow closer to each other, to the point where they were stuck together, and even felt as like they expanded. Patch stared at Stitch wide-eyed and confused. In a few seconds, Stitch found himself able to breathe underwater, plus, he was actually swimming! Above the water he heard Lilo yelling, she was scared for him.

Patch toke in the weird changes, his brain jumping to one conclusion. Sometime in these last few days Stitch had gotten an upgrade. He had disappeared a few times, so it was hard to tell when. Horror gripped his insides. Was it possible Stitch had figured out his one and only weakness? The purple experiment turned to swim back to the surface before Stitch could get him, but a strong hand grabbed his leg. His head whipped back to see the attacker. It was Stitch, of course, and he really seemed to be aquatic.

Stitch grasped Patch's ankle as tightly as possible and yanked him down. A small bubble escaped the terrified Patch. Stitch immediately noticed he was sincerely stronger, he was guessing now he could lift only about 2,000 pounds, not that it wasn't a lot under water or anything. He still had one thing Patch didn't though, oxygen. Patch narrowed his eyes and kicked at Stitch.

Stitch held tightly, only loosening his grip when he'd pulled Patch almost to eye level. The two wrestled underwater, each getting some nice blows on the other. Patch could feel his strength slipping away from his, and so did Stitch. Patch thought his lungs might implode from inside of him. He tried pulling away from Stitch, but it was no use. He wondered if he'd brought this upon himself. Probably. Stitch delivered a hard punch to Patch's face, and was about to deliver another when strong, human hands grasped him.

Air slapped Stitch's face as he emerged from the water. The gills on the side of his neck instantly closed up, his spikes retracted, and his webbing between his fingers disappeared. It was like the transformation had never even occurred. Stitch found himself gasping for breathe. He recognized David as the one who had pulled him out. Lilo grabbed him, and pulled him to the board. She looked very worried for his well being.

Patch came up next, barely conscious. He coughed up water weakly. Stitch felt a bit guilty for almost drowning him, but he had attacked first. Stitch clung to the surfboard, knowing it would be impossible for him to simply tread water. Lilo looked very scared and was on the verge off tears. She turned to Patch and gave him a cold glare. Patch flinched and realized what a big mistake he'd made.

* * *

Stitch pulled the warm dry towel closer to himself. He wasn't cold, he just hated being wet. Patch sat a few feet away from Stitch, a similar towel wrapped around his slumped body. Lilo sat in between them. Her bag and flip-flops next to her. She had wrapped her arms around her knees and pulled them close to her. The surfboards had been unharmed, and returned to Nani. David stood next to them, glancing at the ocean occasionally.

"So, is everything okay? Like, I could go surfing now?" He was anxious to get back to the water.

"Ih," Stitch replied shaking off the towel.

"Yeah, its fine. We just had a little bit of an accident." Lilo sighed heavily.

"Well, call for help if you need it," David called racing towards the waves.

Stitch couldn't blame him for wanting to get back out there. Surfing was always fun, well besides those times when your cousin tries to kill you. At least Patch had gotten the worst of it. The experiment did seem more confused and perplexed than hurt though. With bag in hand, Lilo stood up and slipped into her flip-flops.

"If we're just going to sit here we might as well go sit at home," She decided.

Stitch nodded in agreement. He picked up the towel and flung it over his shoulder. Patch was more reluctant to move, but he did after a few moments. The two experiments and the small Hawaiian girl made their way back home. Stitch noticed Lilo wouldn't look, or even stand too close to Patch. Good, he deserved it. Patch seemed hurt by this fact, and avoided eye contact when ever possible.

They soon arrived back to Lilo's large house. Once inside, Lilo mad each of them sit at the dinner table. Each experiment seemed unhappy to do so, but didn't resist. She eyed both of them, wanting to make them squirm.

"Now, would anyone like to tell me exactly what happened back there?" Lilo growled.

Patch glanced at Stitch. He looked completely nervous, and totally scared. Patch would be so out of his life if he only would tell Lilo what he'd done, but a thought tugged at the back of his mind. Jumba had said Lilo could be hurt if he turned Lilo against Patch. If he was a good ohana member he wouldn't let any jealous hurt his ohana.

"Nothing, I trying not to drown. Patch trying to help me, but couldn't. He lost control of surfboard, he's only ever gone once. The whole thing was really just an accident," Stitch had cut Patch off before any lie could escape his mouth.

The purple experiment stared at the blue one. Had his ears deceived him, or had he really just heard that? Patch tried to reason out the little blue devil's reasoning, but couldn't think of any.

"Um…Okay. I believe you Stitch," Lilo looked as surprised as Patch felt.

"Thank you Lilo," Stitch smiled.

Patch just sat there dumbfounded, trying to not show how felt. Lilo shifted in her chair, obviously not knowing what to do with this new information. She had thought Patch had tried to drown Stitch, and well, she was right. An awkwardness seemed to cling to the air. Stitch glanced at each of them.

"Get ready for Party?" Stitch asked hopefully.

"Sure… You want to come Patch?" She was hesitant about asking Patch to join.

"That's okay, I have some things I need to get done,"

* * *

Thinking that Jumba was in some kind of coma had given the evil genius much time to work. The alien had already started creating a new robot. He could have it be a lab assistant, that would make things much easier. After screwing a loose bolt into place Jumba heard the sound of claws hitting metal. He glanced around the room uncertainly.

"626, is that you?" Jumba asked.

Suddenly, a small form jumped down a few feet in front of him. Its cool, black eyes glared at Jumba's. The creatures hands flexed and it curled its lips back into a snarl. It had long ear, one had a nick in it. The fur that covered its body was dark purple.

"Jumba," It growled.

"Ah, 628. It seems as though you learned my sleep had been, ah, disturbed," Jumba spoke with a Russian accent.

"You gave him an upgrade," Was all Patch said.

"Who? 626?" Jumba pretended to act stupid, taking a step back.

"No, Jumba. Who do you think?" Patch's voice rose.

The experiment in front of him seemed crazed and ready to attack. His fur was bristling and teeth were bared. Jumba toke a slow step back. Even if Patch wasn't as strong as the new 626, he was still deadly.

"Well… What do you want me to do about it?"

"Tell me his weakness!" Patch was practically screaming.

"626 has no weakness now. He can swim" Jumba shrugged.

"How do you propose I beat him than?" Patch talked to Jumba in a sly voice now.

"Pah, you can't beat 627. He out does your abilities 628."Jumba kept his voice steady.

Patch's eyes darted to a small compartment. Jumba raised an eyebrow, and than widened his eyes. Patch returned his attention to Jumba. He snapped his fingers. Kixx and Richter walked in, each growling at Jumba. He held his hands out in front of him and slowly began to back away.

"Easy now, no need to hurt the evil genius," Jumba cautioned them, cursing ever making the experiment.

"Get him," Patch commanded.

The experiments rushed to Jumba. In a panic, Jumba lifted his arms straight up. They stood on either side of him, both glaring up at him with lifeless eyes.

"Don't struggle, and we won't hurt you. Any loud noise you make will result in your pain. Don't even try to leave them some kind of clue as to who took you," He growled.

The three experiments and their creator walked out of the spaceship. Jumba walked in front of Patch and between Richter and Kixx. He glanced around helplessly, not making any type of noise. He had no idea where he was going, or what would happen to him. He knew only one thing. He was being kidnapped.

* * *

So, how'd you like this chapter? I used Stitch's upgrade for the first time. Like I promised, there was a fight, some-what. In the upcoming chapter you can expect an old enemy coming back. Please review!


	9. The Dream Day

**Chapter 9**

**The Dream Day**

Lilo walked through the kitchen to the living room, tailed by Stitch, and ticked off names on a list.

"You invited Slugger?" Lilo asked stopping and plopping on the couch.

"Ih, Stitch invited all Ohana but 628 and 625," He refused to use their names.

"Stitch, call them by their names. And Patch _is _coming. You know, his one true place could just be with us" Lilo scolded him crumpling up the paper.

The house had a lopsided banner hanging from it with the words _Happy Birthday Stitch!_ Stitch popped a few balloons lying on the ground. He laughed popped another. Lilo gave him a look and Stitch laughed uneasily. He carefully set a balloon back on the ground and waited. The clock read that 10 minutes had passed, but it felt like days.

"When they coming?" Stitch demanded impatiently.

"Any second, Patch needs to get down here. Pleakly is working crazy trying to get things perfect in the kitchen. This will be really fun Stitch," Lilo reassured her friend.

Stitch nodded, Lilo still thought Jumba was out cold. Stitch hadn't visited him since the upgrade, he hadn't had time. Ding, dong! Stitch bolted over to the door. He opened it up and three aliens stood there, each holding their own present. It was Angel, Sparky and Drowsy, a lamb like experiment.

"Aloha, cousins!" Stitch greeted them motioning them inside.

All three walked inside, and of course, made it their priority to pop the balloons. Lilo sighed, taking their presents. Pleakly shooed the little monsters away from the giant, three story cake. Stitch embraced Angel happily. Lilo rolled her eyes at them. Sparky looked almost as good as new. The only fact that might have given away his sudden disappearance was a bruise on the side of his arm, which Lilo had notice. After the surfing incident, she hadn't been so accepting with Patch.

Speaking of Patch, he decided to come into the room at that moment. His eyes meet Angel's immediately, and a small cunning smile slipped over his lips. Angel blushed a bit, but interlaced her fingers with a jealous Stitch. Lilo was explaining to the two other aliens about no destruction when the doorbell rang. Lilo rushed to the door. More illegal genetic experiments poured through the door. Lilo bit her lip, there wasn't that much room In the house.

"OKAY!" Lilo cupped her hands around her mouth, "Everyone outside!"

All the experiments poured out the doors, Lilo grabbing the presents. Stitch kept Angel close to him; Patch couldn't take her away too. Because of Patch, Stitch decided to end up only inviting about 20 cousins. He invited Richter and Kixx, but he didn't know if they'd show, what with being puppets on Patch. Outside Stitch stood in front of his cousins.

"Cousins, line up single file," Stitch instructed them.

They did what they were told. Stitch numbered each one off, and then instructed the even to one side and the odd to the other. He then threw each side blue or red bandanas. He put on a blue one and threw each 2 flags to hide. He quickly explained the rules to them.

"Let capture the flag begin!" Lilo yelled running out.

It was as though war had broken out between the two teams. Stitch narrowly avoided being hit with a fireball. He raced forward, spotting Angel to his left. He stopped in the red team's territory, looking around for the hidden flag. In the background he could hear Lilo calling fouls and sending people off to each other's jails. Stitch's eyes changed color to a green as he searched for the flag.

"Botchi-boo!" A voice cried.

Stitch whirled around. Angel was running away from Yin, who was spraying water at her. Stitch knew that one hit from the water would send Angel to jail. Unfortunately, He really couldn't do anything though. A dot of red against the green background caught his eyes. The flag. Stitch burst towards it, grateful for his new speed. Behind him, he heard a lightning like crack. Crap. With a look behind his shoulder, he could see a lightning like form speeding at him. The flag was so close, he could almost touch it…

Stitch ripped the flag from the hiding place, just in time to jump away from Sparky's clutches. He sprinted to his side, but had second thoughts when he saw Angel still running away from Yin. Then a thought struck him.

"You-who, oh cousin," He taunted waving the flag in his hand.

Yin turned, spotted the flag, and toke off after Stitch. Stitch could make it back to his side, he was fast enough. Suddenly, as if he appeared out of thin air, Patch blocked his way. Stitch cursed under his breath, barely dodging his outstretched hand. A burning hatred raged inside of him for the stupid furry purple monster. He just about reached his territory when a horrible pain throbbing inside his hands. Stitch gasped, and frantically clutched his head and tried to return the flag to his side at the same time.

Sparky immediately noticed Stitch's pain. He could also see Patch closing in on him. Sparky could remember clearly how painful it had been when Patch had tried to do that to him. It wasn't fair; nobody deserved that kind of pain, even if it meant losing the flag. His antenna sparked with electricity. The experiment fired a bolt at electricity right at Patch, and it hit him dead on. Patch stumbled, clutched his head dizzily. Sparky smiled to himself. That was payback.

Stitch felt the pain in his head dull. He glanced behind him, seeing Sparky grinning at a confused Patch. He was grateful for his cousin as he crossed the line. A chorus of cheers rang out in front of him. It felt nice to be praised for once. Stitch returned the flag to its place just in time to see Angel victoriously cross the line as well. He ran forward and gave her a big, warm hug. Patch watched them enviously, wishing with everything he had that Angel was his instead. Stitch just got in the way.

The rest of the party was a blast for the experiments. Lilo and Pleakly also seemed to be enjoying it. The cakes was one of the most delicious Stitch had ever tasted. Then came the presents. He received all sorts of cool toys and gadgets. He especially liked the photo book of Angel and him along with the bracelet she'd woven him. It was Lilo's present next. Stitch had been really looking forward to this present all day. Lilo gave him a warm smile as she pushed her present towards him. He tore open the red wrapping paper to reveal a book. Carefully, Stitch opened the box.

Inside were a black leather jacket and a pair of sunglasses. Stitch picked up the jacket and tried it on, a perfect fit. He felt his heart warm. Lilo pulled out her own matching jacket and sunglass. Stitch smiled bigger than he ever thought possible. Lilo knew him so well. Patch watched jealously from the corner. He hadn't gotten the stupid blue fur ball a present. It wasn't even his real birth day. Need he be reminded he was created? He had nod true family, or any stupid Ohana.

"I made them myself," Lilo bragged.

"They're beautiful," Stitch hugged Lilo.

Lilo hugged him back. Stitch heard Angel shift uncomfortably to his side. He wished she'd understand that he and Lilo loved each other like brothers and sisters. She was his best friend, and he couldn't imagine life without her. Stitch broke apart from Lilo. They smiled at each other. Stitch toke Angel's hand, a reassuring sign that he loved her.

As Patch watched this he felt like yanking out his hair. Words couldn't describe how much he hated that trough! He wanted to cause as much pain as possible to Stitch, death was too merciful. Patch decided then and there he would never kill Stitch. There are much worse things than death in this world.

The party soon ended, and Stitch was reluctant to see all his cousins go, yet it was a relief. Too bad Patch wouldn't leave with them. Angel blew Stitch a kiss as she left. He pretended to catch it and bring it close to his heart. She was so pretty. A thought suddenly struck Stitch. He ran forward, turning her around to face him. Her beautiful eyes stared into his. Stitch felt his heart skip a beat.

"Bootchi-boo, tonight will you eat supper with Stitch at Ocean view," Stitch felt rather nervous asking her this.

"Bootchi-boo! Ih, Ih, Ih!" Angel laughed kissing his right on the check.

Stitch gently touched the place where she kissed him. He couldn't be dreaming. This was real. Stitch let out a love struck sigh. Angel batted her long eye lashes on him. Lilo's face somewhat resembled this 8D. Ocean view was one of the fanciest restaurants around, plus it allowed dogs. It had a perfect ocean view, and Stitch had wanted to spend some real quality time with Angel for a while now.

"7 o'clock?" Stitch asked.

Angel nodded her head. She smiled at Stitch and then walked out the door. Stitch watched her go. He couldn't believe what had just happened. He and Angel were going on at date. He heard Patch let out a snort, but hey, he didn't have a beautiful girl like Stitch.

"Stitch! This is great!" Lilo exclaimed to a little happy dance.

Stitch couldn't resist joining her. This was great. Wait. What was he going to wear? He couldn't go to a fancy restaurant without some nice clothes! He would embarrass Angel and she might not ever talk to him again. Lilo seemed to read Stitch's mind. She inspected him for a moment and then an idea popped into her head.

"Stitch, I'll have Pleakly make you a tux." She decided.

Pleakly, who was sorting through all the presents and trying to clean up at the same time, popped his head in the living room.

"Make clothes for the little monster? Why not! This will be fun. I'll go get some tape measures and my sowing machine!" Pleakly ran up the stairs, and returned in a few minutes with fabric, needles, thread, pins, and all sorts of other things. He toke measurements of Stitch. The one eyed alien wrote down everything. Lilo watched. She seemed pretty excited about this whole thing. Stitch had never known her to be girly, but she was getting older every day. This saddened Stitch, for her would one day have to live without her.

"Okay Stitch. I know you won't like this," Lilo paused, "but if you want to look your best you have to take a b-a-t-h,"

Stitch's ear laid flat against his head. He hated bathes. He might be able to swim underwater, but that didn't change his feelings about water. Stitch heard Patch stomping off, but ignored him. If it meant looking nice for his Bootchi-boo, he'd do anything.

"Okay, okay," Stitch gave in.

* * *

It was already 6:30. Stitch observed himself in the mirror. His fur looked all nice and shiny. It was the first time he had actually let Lilo really clean him. He wore a tuxedo top with a little bow tie at his neck. It looked slightly crooked, so Stitch straightened it out. He didn't wear pants. They just looked weird on him. Stitch could smell himself, and he smelled rather pleasant. He wore the bracelet Angel made him. After being satisfied with his appearance, Stitch walked downstairs.

Lilo glanced up at Stitch from behind cards. Her and Patch seemed to be playing some type of game. She smiled at Stitch and motioned him over. Stitch walked down the stairs, feeling like an idiot in front of Patch. Patch looked him over. He just frowned this time.

"Good luck Stitch, I hope everything goes good. You better leave before Nani comes home though," She tossed him the keys.

Stitch grabbed the keys and sped out the door. He put the keys in the ignition and rode off to Angel's. He arrived at the small cozy cottage. He parked the car. Stitch hesitated before getting out. He quickly checked himself over in the rear view mirror before he got out of the car. Stitch knocked on the door. It opened after a few moments.

In front of him stood the most beautiful creature he had ever seen. Angel had a yellow lily in her hair to match her dress. The dress was strapless and small rhinestones lining the top of it. The end was ruffed with white lacing. A dazzling white flower, off to the left side of her dress and just below the waist, marked were the ruffles began. Its golden color looked darling against her pink fur.

Stitch didn't say anything, but his dumbfounded look told her how stunning she looked. Angel blushed slightly and toke his hand. The two walked to the car and then headed off to the restaurant. Stitch parked the car and helped his girl out of the car. The two walked into the restaurant. The ocean behind them sounded very soothing. They checked in and were seated.

Stitch helped Angel into her chair before sitting in his own. A flower vase was placed in the middle of the table. Stitch had already ordered their food and the two chatted. He could gaze into her eyes forever. She looked so beautiful. Their food arrived. Everything seemed to be running so smoothly, too smoothly. Just as Angel began to eat her salad, a scream rang through the air.

"A wild dog! Help me!" A woman screamed.

That could only mean one thing. Stitch's suspicions were confirmed when he spotted Patch, Kixx and Richter standing by the door. Patch's eyes were focused on Angel. No. He couldn't have her. Stitch ran in front of Angel protectively. Angel watched anxiously. She didn't want her Bootchi-boo to get hurt. The three experiments began to run at experiment 626. A woman, all dress up ran right out in front of them. She wore a very expensive looking dress, her brown hair was pinned up in a bun, and diamond earrings hung from her ears. At the same moment they saw her, the sound of metal hitting a glass cup rang through the air and the lights on the giant Christmas tree light up.

It was as though they had snapped out of some kind of trance. Kixx glanced around, rubbing his head. Richter stared at the lady, very confused. Stitch watched in amazement as Patch shrank away from them. Something had broken his hold over the two experiments. Patch turned and ran away. He seemed very upset. Stitch stood up and explained to the two to meet him at the lighthouse around 9:00. They nodded and left. It looked like Stitch would be able to finish his romantic outing after all.

Once they two had finished eating and Stitch had paid the bill, they walked outside. It was nice and cool out here. They didn't need to worry about anyone else now. It was just them. Stitch led her over to a sea wall. He helped her over it, so that the two say, legs dangling, over the side of the ocean. Stitch toke Angel's hand, and together they sat there. It was a nice and peaceful silence. Stitch stared out into the ocean. He suddenly turned and Angel and he were kissing. Stitch just wanted to make the moment last forever.

They finally broke apart and stared into each other's eyes. After a while Stitch lead Angel back to the car. He dropped her off and went back to the lighthouse to explain to his cousins what had happened. The night had gone so smoothly, Stitch could easily call this the best day he'd ever had.

* * *

Patch paced madly around the Bed and Not Breakfast ship. He didn't know that substance was found on earth. It was extremely rare on every other plant. It didn't make any sense. He had been so close to taking Angel away from Stitch, something just had to go wrong though. A thought struck Patch. It was a horrifying one. What if he couldn't beat Stitch? He might be a more advanced version of him, but he wasn't created with for the same purpose.

Patch angrily chucked a lamp against the wall. It hit the wall and fell to pieces. As much as he wanted it not to be true, he knew he needed some kind of help. He'd already taken Jumba. That stupid old alien refused to tell him anything about Stitch's upgrade. Patch sat down on the couch. He closed his eyes and just thought.

He bolted back up and ran to Jumba's room. Patch recalled a memory before he pressed a button on the wall. A hidden drawer opened. Inside was a blue experiment pod. The numbers on it were visible. Patch couldn't help but laugh. This creature had even more power than Stitch, and he'd be under his control. Patch didn't even hesitate when he dropped the pod into the water. He watched it transform into a bigger red version of Stitch with a large head. A smile curled up the side of his face.

"Hello, 627." He chuckled.


	10. Some Goodbyes are for the Best

**Chapter10**

Some Goodbyes are for the Best

Stitch let out a groan. He had been hard at work devising a plan. Not alone though, Kixx and Richter were more than happy to assist him. If they could help it, Patch would never control another experiment. Sparky also had occasionally given his opinion when he wasn't busy lighting the light house. Stitch had invited Angel, but she couldn't come. He had at least gone over the scene in his mind at least a thousand times.

"You're positive that you can't remember anything?" Stitch asked in their native language.

"Don't you think I would have told you," Kixx growled.

"Just making sure," He said defensively.

"I think we should just call it a day, we can start again tomorrow," Richter suggested

"I could use some sleep," Sparky agreed.

Stitch sighed deeply. His body needed sleep, but he knew he couldn't sleep until he figured this out. But, that didn't mean the others didn't. Patch needed to get out of their home before he actually hurt Lilo, or anybody else.

"Fine," He muttered, throwing a rough sketch of the scene to the side.

Everyone ran out, leaving only Stitch and Sparky alone. Stitch gave a small wave to Sparky before following them out. The night air felt cool and refreshing against his fur. He had been cooped up in that lighthouse for a couple of hours. Slowly, He made his way back home.

Stitch, now comfily lying in his bed glanced over at Lilo. She had pulled Scrump close to her. Patch was nowhere to be seen, good. He stared at a picture of his whole Ohana he kept under his pillow, before dozing off to bed.

Stitch woke up in a cold sweat. He hadn't slept well since Patch had arrived. It was just about 7:00 A.M. Lilo wouldn't be up for a little bit, so he'd have time to go through things in his head. The sun had already risen, and it was kind enough to shed its golden rays of warmth on the world below. He closed the door silently, as to not disturb anyone. Maybe he could pay Jumba a visit. Guilt crashed down on the small blue alien. He hadn't seen Jumba for a few days now, and he still probably wasn't 100%

After some though, Stitch decided he could go for a quick visit and be back before Lilo woke-WHAM! Something had smashed Stitch to the ground and pinned him from behind. A searing pain filled his body. His vision blurred and he struggled to remain conscious. An electric current like that could have only come from him…

Before he could be shocked again, Stitch threw the purple demon off his back. The two rivals stood across from each other, electricity practically sizzling between them. Patch flung himself at Stitch mercilessly. The two wrestled on the ground, each getting good hits on each other. Stitch dealt a strong punch to Patch's face when something inside him snapped. This was his last resort, to take the horrid creature away from Lilo. Lately he hadn't like Lilo as much, though. He didn't know how he could have even liked her that much. She was just his shield, but he wouldn't need her anymore. Stitch pinned Patch to the ground roughly.

Someone could have opened up his head and been poking at his brain and it wouldn't have hurt more. Maybe that was what was really happening. He couldn't help but loosen his grip. They pain made him scuttle away from Patch. Patch seemed to be enjoying this though. The pain in Stitch's mind increased until it was almost unbearable.

"You filthy rat, it's time to put you in your place," He laughed.

The door behind them suddenly burst wide open. Lilo was running out with a broom held tightly in her hand. She didn't even glance at Stitch being tortured. The sudden surprise had lessened Patch's focus, making the pain dull a bit. She swung hard at Patch, the wooden end hitting him in the side. He fell backwards in pure shock.

"WE LET YOU INTO OUR O'HANA! WE WERE KIND TO YOU!" Lilo was screaming at Patch.

Stitch watched the pain now a faint ache in the back of his mind. He had never seen Lilo angry like this, never. How had she known? She was supposed to be asleep. Whatever the reason she had awoken, he was thankful.

"I-"Patch stuttered, perplexed

"NO, GET OUT! O'HANA NEVER HURTS EACH OTHER, NEVER!" Lilo smacked him again.

Patch turned and hesitated. He begged Lilo to forgive him, but it was too late. Lilo hurled the whole broomstick at him. He ran off into the dark and lonely forest. Stitch just stood dumbfounded behind Lilo. Her slumped back was faced towards him. It shock slightly and her breathing sounded harder and labored. It toke a moment for Stitch to put 2 and 2 together. She was crying. He wanted to comfort her, but was too scared that he'd just anger her instead.

Lilo turned and ran straight into Stitch's arms. She buried her face in his shoulder and began to sob uncontrollably. Stitch comfortingly patted her on the back. He could feel her tears soaking his fur. Lilo lifted her head off his shoulder and wiped her tearstained check dry.

"I'm so, so, sorry, Stitch. This was all my fault, If I-" She sniffed a bit.

"Lilo, meega sorry too" He apologized as well.

"But-But, you didn't even do anything wrong! I was the one who-who said he could stay," Lilo stuttered pulling away from her best friend.

"Nagga, Stitch was mean to Patch," He confessed.

"Well, that was just 'cause he made you do bad things against your will," Lilo whimpered.

"We both did things wrong," Stitch assured her, "Now let's go eat breakfast,"

They exchanged a small smile and went back inside. Stitch held the door open for his saddened friend. Inside Nani was running down the stairs. Her hair was messy and full of static. Dark circles encased her eyes. She looked over the two, and then her gaze rested on Lilo. Her mouth slightly parted and her she let out a small sigh.

"Lilo, baby, what happened," Nani sympathized holding Lilo close to her.

Tears began to stream down the small girls face once more. Stitch ran through the scene in his mind over, and over again. Patch was gone. He didn't need to worry about that nuisance anymore. Stitch hated to see Lilo so sad. He almost wanted Patch back just to make her happy. They were best friends, and best friends looked out for each other.

"It's-It's Patc-Patch. He left," She whimpered

"Oh, Lilo, I'm so so sorry," Nani tried to soothe her younger sister.

"It's okay, he was a bad experiment anyways," Lilo looked up at her sister.

Nani chuckled a bit, "Let's eat some breakfast,"

Lilo pulled out a chair next to Stitch. She sniffled and wiped her eyes again. Stitch gave her a weak grin. She returned it. Nani sifted through the fridge. She pulled out two slices of pure heaven.

"Oh! Coconut cake!" Stitch exclaimed.

"Yeah, I figured you need something to help cheer your spirits up," Nani explained handing each a small sliver of the masterpiece.

Lilo grabbed a fork from Nani's hand and picked at their breakfast. Stitch devoured the cake within seconds. He tossed the plate into his mouth with a crunch. She giggled a bit and then ate the rest of her cake as well.

"Stitch, I'm done crying over losing such a terrible friend. He's the bad one. Let's go talk to Jumba," Lilo declared.

"Goobaja," He agreed.

"Now be back home before dinner," Nani instructed.

"Deal," Lilo yelled, already halfway out the door.

Stitch ran after her. The way she acted, he could just tell she was hurt by sudden betrayal of her supposed friend Patch. He didn't know what to say. It could be a touchy subject to talk about Patch just yet, but he longed to talk about him. They needed a plan to catch him and probably dehydrate him. After creating 627 so evil, Stitch knew there was no possible way to turn Patch to good.

The two soon arrived at the large, bright red spaceship, also known as the Bed-and-not-Breakfast. Stitch looked inside of the space ship for any signs of Jumba, but strangely enough, there were none. Maybe he was just laying it low so Patch wouldn't come looking for him. Stitch ran into ship, closely followed by Lilo.

"Jumba!" Stitch called.

The voice seemed to echo through the air and bounce off all the walls. There was a pause, but still no reply. Lilo gave him a questioning look.

"Stitch, I thought Jumba was unconscious?" Lilo accused him.

"Okay, okay," Stich gave in.

He hesitated before talking. Stitch explained everything to her, from when he really woke up to the whole upgrade. Lilo sat quietly and listened to his story. Stitch finished with a sigh, and collapsed onto a coach, as though he had just run a marathon.

"So where is he?" Lilo finally asked.

"Wha?" Stitch perked up immediately.

"Well, you called and he didn't come," She sounded worried.

Lilo and Stitch rushed into the run were Jumba was. Empty. Fear encased Stitch's mind and heart. No, Jumba couldn't be gone. Lilo peeked into the other room, and shook her head.

"He's gone," A voice behind them growled.

Stitch whirled around and his heart just about jumped out of his chest. Standing behind him was none other than Patch. His fur was ruffled and his eyes had a crazy glint in them. It wasn't the sight of him the scared Stitch, but his parent. Compared to last time, he seemed too poised and still. Those black soulless eyes just stared into nothingness, like he was dead. He could be even more lethal than last time too.

"627!" Lilo's voice cut through the air like a knife.

"Oh, you already know my friend?" Patch pretended to act surprised.

"But we dehydrated him," Lilo seemed more shocked to see him than Patch.

"Well, I rehydrated him. Now he has no weakness, just if you were wondering," Patch chuckled

"Stitch can still beat him, Patch" Lilo exclaimed glaring at Patch.

Stitch growled. He eyed the seemingly lifeless experiment. Patch had yet again turned another experiment into his play toy. Even 627 didn't deserve to be treated like this. Anger suddenly flared in Patch's eyes. He tensed and looked about ready to explode.

"My name is Death," He said surprisingly calmly.

"I don't care what your name is, give us back Jumba!" Lilo demanded.

"Get them," Death's voice sounded so lifeless and cruel.

627 hurled himself at Stitch. Stitch jumped out of the way just before he could be pinned to the ground. He glanced back at Lilo. She looked worried and a bit frightened. 626 and 627 stood across from each other, both growling and anxious to fight the other. 627 toke a deep breath and blew freezing air at Stitch. He jumped to the ceiling just before it could turn him into a popsicle.

"Lilo," Stitch yelled.

He wanted her to get away from here. She could get killed if he wasn't careful. Stitch jumped and landed on 627's back. He struggled to keep on as 627 turned and shook. Stitch reeled back and slammed his fist into the shoulder. He was suddenly thrown off by the other experiment. He flew into the wall. He recovered just in time to avoid a lightning bolt. Stitch narrowed his eyes in anger. He grabbed the nearest large thing, which happened to be a bookshelf, and hurled it at 627.

"Enough of this," Death growled.

He joined the fight, both of them sending various attacks at Stitch. He did his best, but he couldn't dodge everything. Stitch could feel himself weakening. He willed Lilo to leave, for her to get away from them. He put up his force field in an attempt to defend himself, but he found it weakened as he did. Finally his force field was just too much work, and it fell. 628 delivered a hard blow to Stitch's face. Stitch could almost see stars. He stumbled and then collapsed on the ground.

A sudden scream rang out from behind him. He let a faint, weak cry for Lilo. A sharp pain seared in his side when 628 kicked him. He watched helplessly as she struggled to be freed from the green web she was encased in. It must have been one of 627's abilities, to create that kind of web.

"Stitch! Let me go!" Lilo struggled and screamed from inside of the web.

"Lilo," His voice was barely audible.

The two walked away casually, dragging Lilo behind them. Stitch weakly lifted his hand towards them. Everything began to blur and Stitch passed out cold.


	11. The Choice

**_Chapter 11_**

**_The Choice_**

_A small draft wafted through silent night air. The moon emitted a subtle glow from the night sky. Each star shinned bright like a diamond. The sound of the waves crashing into the cliff side rang through the air. Standing on the near the edge of cliff was a small form. Its color was a dark blue. It stood about 3 feet tall. Two large ears jutted from its head, each having its own tear. The two, large, black eyes watched the sea. It stood silently, peacefully._

_Stitch approached the creature. He knew that it knew. It knew a lot, but Stitch didn't know how. Stitch also knew a lot about it too. They were somehow connected, yet he had never even known that he existed. He also knew that they were no were close to being friends. Stitch stopped next to it. They stood side-by-side looking out into the vast ocean. The only noticeable difference between them was their color, but if you were to take a closer look you'd see that Stitch didn't have the small scar that ran across the others left cheek. _

_"You want to know," The creature turned its face towards Stitch._

_"Who are you?" Stitch ignored the question._

_"That's not important," He looked back at the edge of the water._

_"What is important?" Stitch asked, growing impatient._

_"That you know," _

_"KNOW WHAT!"_

_"Look at the sky," He pointed a finger up at the twinkling sky._

_"Yeah, it's pretty," Stitch observed relaxing slightly._

_"It holds the answers," His voice drifted off to the wind._

_The world began to dissolve around him. Stitch toke a step towards the fading copy of himself. He held up his hand._

_"Wait! What answers?" He cried._

Stitch woke up in a cold sweat. Someone had tucked him safely in a bed. It was warm and cozy. Every muscle in his body ached. Sitting slumped over and asleep in a chair next to him was Nani. Stitch was surprised and touched at the same time to see her there. He hadn't assumed that she'd wait there for him. Lilo was gone though, and all that mattered was getting her back safely.

"Nani?" Stitch asked.

She turned a little and mumbled something. Suddenly her eyes flew open and looked at Stitch. She looked exhausted and run down.

"Stitch, whe- are you okay?" She asked standing up.

"Ih, Lilo was taken," He explained throwing the covers off himself.

Nani's eyes filled with tears. Her mouth opened slightly. She shook her head and covered her face in her hands.

"Not again," She whimpered.

Stitch remembered what had happened last few times she was taken. Lilo had almost never came back. Gantu had tried to transport her to another planet, and both had been because of Stitch. She was taken because of him this time too. Guilt crashed down on him like waves. Lilo wouldn't have been taken if it hadn't have been for him. He shouldn't have provoked Patch. It was what probably brought this on in the first place.

"Meega find her and bring her back safe. I promise," Stitch stepped out of the bed.

"Please Stitch, keep her safe," Nani begged.

"Don't worry," Stitch hoped out of bed and ran out of the room.

He was in the Bed-And-Not-Breakfast. By the position of the sun he guessed he had only been out for a few hours. Good, the less time she was with them the less time they had to hurt her. He would get Angel and Sparky to help him rescue her. Stitch was positive they would help him. He would have asked Kixx and Richter, but they didn't take the pill. They couldn't keep control of themselves. He would need finder to help find Lilo though. Finder wouldn't go anywhere near Patch, er, Death.

Stitch ran out the ship and ran over in his mind quickly where all his cousins were. First he would go visit Sparky, then Finder, and finally Angel. Stitch ran through the forest. The moon's light shone through the trees branches. He couldn't help but remember his odd dream._ The sky holds the answers._ What did it mean? It wasn't important right now, Lilo was. Stitch made his way towards the lighthouse. He almost expected to see him standing on the edge of the cliff, looking out into the seemingly never-ending sea as the lighthouse shone brightly.

"Sparky!" Stitch hollered.

A small face was barely visible from the large window. There was a sudden burst of electricity from the lighthouse. A lightning bolt shot down the stairs until it stopped in front of his cousin. Sparky smiled at Stitch.

"Stitch need Sparky's help," Stitch explained.

Before Stitch could stop himself, he was describing everything that had happened to him in the last day. Sparky listened curiously, getting angry at all the parts involving Patch, or Death. Finally Stitch finished his long and elaborate story.

"I'll help," Sparky decided, speaking in their native language.

"Takka," Stitch smiled at Sparky.

Sparky nodded at him, returning the smile. They walked towards the Found shack. Stitch rang the bill siting on the small stack counter. After a short moment, a small anteater like experiment lifted its head up. It had a long nose and two large ears. It was a darker red. Finder had a small, lean body.

"Cousin! Meega need help. Evil cousin stole Lilo," Stitch explained quickly.

Finder nodded and climbed opened a back door. He walked up to his cousins. Stitch held out Lilo's doll, Scrump. Finder toke it and nodded. He sniffed the air and then began to walk away.

"Wait, Bootchi-boo," Stitch called.

Finder cocked his head to the side and then nodded. Stitch turned and ran into the forest, closely followed by the other two experiments. They stopped at the bright pink cottage. Even in the night it looked cheerful and friendly. Something was weird about it though. It just seemed… abandoned. Stitch knocked on the front door and waited. Angel might be a little mad he would wake her up at this time, but she would understand once he told her about Lilo. No answer. Stitch tried again, but still no answer. Stitch slowly opened the door and flicked on the light.

Inside papers were scattered all over the ground. A plate and cup were in pieces all over the floor. A few pillows on the couches were torn and ripped. Stitch could feel his heart skip a beat. She had been taken too. Anger filled him. How dare they take not just his best friend, but also his Bootchi-boo! Sparky anxiously glanced around the room. Finder sniffed around and then glanced at Stitch.

"Goobaja," Stitch growled leaving the room.

They followed Finder until they arrived at a large dark blue ship. It was very similar to their red ship. In fact they seemed almost the same. Stitch wondered where Death could have gotten a ship like this and not be noticed. Keeping low in the bushes, Sparky toke in the large ship.

"Finder can go," Stitch smiled at Finder.

Finder nodded and disappeared into the forest. He took a deep breath and glanced at Sparky. He really didn't have much of plan for getting Lilo back, but they'd find a way to do it. The two alien experiments advanced towards the ship stealthily, keeping to the shadows. Stitch knew they couldn't just waltz through the front door; they would have to break in. He spotted a window that looked like it could be easily broken into and not be too noisy. He signaled for Sparky to follow him.

Stitch pushed himself flat against the ship. They window was just out of his reach. Sparky would have to help him up there. Stitch would just climb up the side, but he was scared it would trigger something. The cousin nod and held out his hands together for a boost. Stitch stepped on Sparky's hands and jumped through the window. He then turned and pulled Sparky through the window.

When they turned around, 4 plasma guns attached to the wall were aimed right at them. They stayed perfectly still, scared any sudden movement would cause the guns to fire. The two exchanged a glance. A sudden electronically sounding voice echoed through the air.

"T minus 5 minutes until transportation," The voice informed Stitch.

Heart now hammering, Stitch toke off towards the door. The four guns toke aim at him and fired. Stitch dodged 3 of the shots but one he. Right before it could make contact with him, a burst of electricity hit it, causing the plasma to make a small explosion. Stitch wanted to use his force field, but it just drained to much energy from him. He would need all the energy he could get if he wanted to save his Ohana. So while Stitch worked on destroying the plasma guns, Sparky deflected all of their shots. Soon all of the guns were just pieces scattered all over the ground.

Stitch pushed the button and the door opened. They were going to walk through the door when stitch slammed into something, was zapped and he fell backwards. He half expected to see Death, but what he didn't expect to see was nothing. Stitch stared at the entrance for a moment. Sparky sent a bolt of lightning at the entrance. This time a force field was visible from the blow. Stitch's mind worked fast as the voice reminded them helpfully they only had 2 more minutes until transportation.

"Continuously shock the force field and I'll see if I can get through it using my own," He instructed in their language.

Sparky nodded. Sparks jumped back and forth between his antennas. Then a bolt of electricity shot at the force field. Stitch created his force field and walked towards it. He pushed with all his strength against it. He was barely making it through. Stitch used all his strength against it. He could feel himself getting through it more. Finally Stitch made it through. He glanced back at Sparky and then ran forward. Stitch found himself at an intersection. There were two buttons. He pressed the one on the left and prayed that he made the right decision.

"T minus 1 minute until transportation."

A large tube with several robotic arms holding it to the ground was placed in the middle of the room. Inside of it was a pink furry form. Stitch recognized it as Angel. He perked up and ran towards her. She turned her head. At the sight of Stitch, Angel smiled. Just before he reached the tube he heard a small faint whimper from the other room.

"Stitch will come," The voice tried to reassure itself.

Stitch automatically knew that the voice belonged to his best friend in the whole world. Lilo. He hesitated and glanced at the wall dividing them. He couldn't just leave Angel. He loved her too. Her ears twitched, she must have heard it too.

"T minus 30 seconds until transportation,"

Stitch covered his face with his hands. There was only enough time to save one of them. How could he choose between the two most important people in his life? Lilo or Angel?

"Bootchi-boo," Angel said, catching Stitch's attention.

"Naga Megga, Lilo," She had said her first English word.

Stitch could feel tears welling in his eyes. He would leave Angel. Her eyes started to tear up too.

"Megga come back," Stitch promised running back to save Lilo.

Stitch ran out the door. He quickly pressed the button and watched the door slide open. They alien experiment burst through the door. Lilo was trapped in the same thing that Angel was. She had pulled her legs close to her and wrapped her arms around them. She was silently crying. She slowly lifted her head and spotted him. The moment she laid eyes on them she brightened up.

"You came back," She whispered.

"Ih," Stitch agreed.

He began to pull off the robotic arms keeping her on the ground.

"10."

Panic flooded through Stitch. Lights began to swirl around Lilo. They were going to be transported to some unknown place. He frantically ripped at the arms.

"9"

Stitch threw one arm behind him. 2 to go.

"8"

There wasn't enough time to rip it apart piece by piece. He instead began to scratch at the glass.

"7"

It wasn't working. He used his new fire power to start to melt the glass.

"6"

Stitch could see the light begin to consume Lilo. He willed it to melt faster.

"5"

The hole was almost big enough, just a few more moments.

"4,"

Stitch used his other two arms to scratch the glass.

"3,"

Finally the opening was large enough for Stitch to pull Lilo out off.

"2,"

Stitch toke Lilo's hand and pulled her through the opening. She whimpered a bit when her arm was cut on a rigid piece of glass, but at least she was okay.

"1"

Stitch made as much distance between them and the tube as possible. He watched as the light filled the broken tube and then went out. His breathing slowed down a little. He had saved Lilo, but lost Angel. They needed to go to wherever she was taken and get her back. Lilo observed Stitch.

"What's wrong," She asked.

"They toke Angel," He muttered.

Understanding swept over Lilo's face. She nodded and glanced back at the transportation tube. Footsteps sounded through the room. Stitch turned around to see Sparky walking towards them. He must have found another way to get through the force field. Maybe he could find a way to transport them to Angel! Stitch quickly explained everything that had happened.

"Sparky take Mega to Angel?" Stitch asked.

"Ih!" Sparky smiled and then ran away.

Stitch waited his mind working hard. They would save Angel somehow and then get back to Earth. If Death wasn't even in the solar system anymore then Stitch probably wouldn't have to worry about him. They're lives could return to normal. Sparky soon returned. He explained to Stitch that the transportation tube that Angel was in will transport the three of them to where ever it toke Angel.

Lilo, Stitch, and Sparky somehow found a way to all cramp into the one tube. Stitch had climbed to the top and Lilo had squished herself to one side. After a few uncomfortable minutes, the light began to envelop them. Stitch waited impatiently as a tingling feeling crept up his spin. Then suddenly everything went dark.


	12. Looking for Angel

**Looking for Angel**

**Chapter 12**

The world came rushing back to them way too fast, in a blur. Stitch stumbled as his feet found the ground, bumping into Lilo and hitting his head against the side of the tank. It toke a moment for his eyes to focus, but when they did he didn't like what he saw. Because they had been transported in a tube, it was logic that they would be transported back into a tube. One tall purple alien looked stunned at their arrival.

Two small circular ears jutted from its head, while its small, black, beady eyes examined them. All though two fangs stuck out from its mouth, it seemed more intimidated than it was intimidating. It stood on two feet, its long, monkey-like tail frozen in the air and its four arms slowly moving towards the control panel. Sparky exchanged a glance with Stitch. Stitch smashed the glass easily and stepped out. The alien let out a scream and pressed a large red button. Red lights began flashing while a siren filled the air. Metal doors began to descend from the top of the doorways. Stitch ran over to the metal and held it open for his friends.

Once they were through, he rushed out, letting it close behind him. Purple aliens ran every which way. A couple of those aliens in suits were running towards Stitch, guns pointing at them. Sparky noticed them and shot up to the light bulb, where he tore it out and stuck the limp cords in his mouth. Suddenly everything went almost pitch black. Sparky must have found a way to cut the power through the cords. Stitch blinked his eyes a few times, waiting for them to adjust to the darkness. Everything looked just as clear as it was with the lights on, though he could see Lilo and Sparky struggling to move through the darkness.

He grabbed both of their hands and pulled them towards the nearest door. Was Angel here? How long had it been since Angel had been transported here? Stitch didn't think too long, but he couldn't be quite sure. The next room they went into had a window, so the 10 aliens sitting around the table could see them perfectly. All their mouths seemed to drop in to O's simultaneously. Stitch ran forward, jumping on top of the table and right through the window. Lilo and Sparky followed right behind. Outside was bright and full of life. Huge buildings loomed over them, while hovercrafts flew by overhead, oblivious to the incident going on below. Aliens moved in every direction, most had their attention focused on the fleeing aliens, or them.

"Goobaja!" Sparky exclaimed running in front of Lilo and Stitch.

They followed, trying to ignore the chaos behind them, and the threat of these mysterious aliens. Right now, they just needed to find a safe place to hind. Stitch toke a closer look at the aliens, recalling their name. Marcoprus. Where was Patch, and how did he manage to find a place to keep Angel here? Lilo grabbed Stitch's hand, returning him to reality, and pulled him into a deserted alley. A few trash cans had spilled their contents onto the ground, and there were a few big boxes scattered around, but no foreign aliens. Lilo let out a sigh of relief and leaned against the alley wall, panting. Were the police looking for them? Stitch lacked so much information; he was beginning to get frustrated with himself.

"Where Angel?" He asked pacing around restlessly.

"I don't know, we just need to focus on getting us to a safe place right now," Lilo reasoned.

Stitch didn't like it, but he knew she was right. Before they went running blindly after Angel, they needed to make a plan and find a safe place to stay. Stitch glanced up at the sky. Five multicolored moons hung in the air and a massive sun shed its light on this world. The sound of footprints bounced off the walls and the click of loading guns was distinguishable. Glancing around, Lilo searched for a way out of this alley. She pointed at the wooden wall blocking the end of the alley. Sparky flashed up it while Stitch carried Lilo up it.

"Where now?" Stitch asked.

"Let's find a place where we can blend in," She offered.

Stitch thought for a moment. By the looks of it, this was a pretty large city, so there would most likely be tourism center. Tons of different aliens would be there, making it easy for them to slip in and go unnoticed. If only they could find a way to make themselves invisible. Lilo walked to the end of the alley and glanced down both ends.

"We need to find out more about this place. What was that place we just escaped from? It seemed like they knew we might be coming, but didn't think we actually would," Lilo thought out loud.

"Patch," Stitch concluded.

"He's probably behind some of this, but there has to be something else. I say we go back in a day or two and investigate,"

"Nagga! Angel maybe hurt," Stitch begged.

"Ba'aq-quasr," Sparky shushed them.

"Soka," Stitch muttered.

He was so worried about Angel. Maybe he just let Lilo lead him through this. His emotions might be clouding his logical thinking. Lilo glanced over at him, looking anxious and worried. It hadn't occurred to him, but Lilo and Sparky might be worried about Angel just as well. Suddenly, their only way out was blocked by a ton of marcoprus wearing bright yellow suits and pointing guns at them. Stitch instinctively tensed, stepping in front of Lilo. One came forward, wearing orange instead and a hat with a badge on it rested on top of his head. He smiled coolly as he advanced towards them.

"I was told to look out for a blue devil and a Hawaiian girl. I'm sure scientist would love to see what makes you tick from the inside," He snickered evilly.

"Meega nala Kweesta!" Stitch shouted back, ready to launch himself at the stupid alien.

"Tsk tsk tsk, naughty naughty Stich. I know all about you. I'm surprised you haven't attack us yet. You're just a destructive mistake," He took a step towards them nonchalantly.

"Look, Starp," Lilo said reading his name tag. "Just let us go and there won't be trouble."

Starp narrowed his eyes and snickered. His eyes flicked to Stitch, and then back to Lilo.

"Feeboogoo," He taunted Stitch.

Instead of going on the offensive mode, Stitch made a defensive move by putting up his shield. He was grateful for doing it, because seconds later plasma was repeatedly slamming into it. Sparky sent a lightning bolt at the force, bring down a fourth of the guards. Starp seemed more amused than worried. Stitch fought an overwhelming desire to attack Starp with everything he had. Lilo grabbed a rotten banana peel and hurled it at one of the guards. Sparky sent another wave of electricity, but this time was hit with a blast and fell stunned to the ground. Stitch ran to Sparky and pulled him out of the line of fire. Lilo looked worried, but tried to hide it. Stitch searched desperately for a way out of this situation and then spotted a balcony hanging over the guards' heads. He grabbed a trash can lid and hurled it at it. He didn't know what he hoped to accomplish with this action, just something harmful.

The lid did fall on one of their heads, but other than that it was purposeless. Sparky awoke with a moan. Lilo nudged Sparky awake, and encouraged him to shoot electricity at the balcony. He did so, and the balcony came down was a crash. Stitch, with no hesitation, grabbed Lilo in one and Sparky the other, using the other two to scale the wooden wall. He quickly set them down and took off down the alley. How would they survive it here if the whole police force already seemed to know him? Did he just condemn his friends to a painful death? Lilo seemed to be reading his mind and gave him a small smile.

They must have run for 10 minutes straight. Lilo was exhausted when they finally stopped for a rest. She slumped to the ground, taking long and labored breathes. Sparky still seemed a bit dazed from the plasma. He wasn't designed to be invincible like Stitch, so it might affect him much more. Stitch walked over to an isolated looking marcoprus.

"Yooga know where tourism center?" Stitch asked.

The marcoprus glanced up at him, a dazed look on his face. He pointed to the left and took a swig of something in a bottle. Stitch thanked him and drug Lilo and Sparky with him. Even though they were in a smaller area of the city, Stitch could still see his face flashing onto a jumbo-tron with the words wanted written above his head. Below it was a list of crimes he had never committed. Lilo clenched her jaw and kicked an empty can.

"We need a disguise," Lilo spoke the obvious.

"Ih," Sparky agreed holding up a half empty can of black paint with a smile.

"Good idea," Lilo smiled along with him, taking the can.

By the time they had finished with him, he looked very much like a different creature. They didn't have quiet enough paint to paint his whole body, so they just did strip over him and around his eyes, making them look even larger. They had found some paper plates and somehow managed to convert them to ears. Now he had 4 ears, only two were black though. Lilo seemed content with Stitch when she was done with him. Sparky eagerly gave her a high-five.

"You look like a completely different alien," She explained to him.

Stich hoped so; otherwise he might find himself on an operating table. Lilo started to walk towards the tourism center, which was now barely visible. All kinds of different aliens had now filled the streets, many carrying various bags and containers. Hovercrafts dipped down to pick them up and then flew right back up. Stitch wasn't surprised the police had found them so easily the first time. With a view from above, it wouldn't have been hard to find them. Lilo marveled at all the advanced technology. Sparky looked at all the electricity eagerly.

The tourism was huge with the words Tourism center boldly flashing at the top. There were so many different kind of aliens that it began to five Stitch a headache. He had been to one of these places only once before. The one he went to was much smaller than this one though. Taking a deep breath, they walked in the doors.

* * *

Sorry it took me so long to put this chapter up. I've been really busy lately, and have had next to no free time


End file.
